fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Złamany horyzont
Prolog - A więc chcecie usłyszeć opowieść, tak? - powiedział Turaga w białych szatach, zwracając się do grupki Matoran w pomieszczeniu. - Mam dla was opowieść. Działa się ona na Północnym Kontynencie, pięćdziesiąt lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie. W tych mrocznych czasach nietrudno było o bohaterów, ale także i złoczyńców. To opowieść o honorowych Skakdi, podłych Toa, łajdackich Turaga. To były czasy, w których rodziły się legendy... Jakiś czas temu… Chłodny, północny wiatr lekko muskał płytową zbroję podróżnika. Zakapturzony Toa szukał jakiegokolwiek znaku życia na nizinnej osadzie. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, był szelest szarozielonej trawy i głuche echo wiatru. Mężczyzna zajrzał do kamiennej chaty. Szukał jakiejkolwiek oznaki niedawnej obecności Matorańskich osadników. Przywitała go tylko pajęczyna i kurz osadzający się na niemal każdej powierzchni. Na drewnianym stoliku sterczały jedynie rozbite, szklane butelki i kawałki naczyń. Szafka przy łożu zawierała kilka pożółkłych kartek. Wyglądały na fragmenty godnego pożałowania pamiętnika. Spróchniały kredens krył w sobie coś, co wyglądało jak kawałek pieczywa, jeśli zignorować wszechobecną pleśń. Nie. Toa musiał porzucić resztki nadziei. To miejsce zostało porzucone wiele lat temu. W oddali dało się słyszeć wierzchowca w galopie. Tętent kopyt wkrótce zastąpił martwą ciszę, by w jednym momencie zastopować. Stopy uderzyły o ziemię. Jeździec musiał zatrzymać się przed wioską. Mogło to być potencjalne zagrożenie, nieznana istota sprowadzona tu przez los lub stary przyjaciel. Bezwzględnie na możliwość, dla podróżnika była to okazja, którą trzeba było wykorzystać. Zakapturzony mężczyzna wyszedł z chaty, spoglądając przed siebie. Jeźdźcem okazał się Toa Lodu w okropnie zmaltretowanym opancerzeniu, z mieczem u pasa. Spoglądał na osadę zmodyfikowaną Kanohi Akaku. - Czego tu szukasz, podróżniku? Tylko duchy pozostały w tym miejscu – odezwał się jeździec. - Znamy się, Ikovel – mężczyzna odrzucił kaptur. – To ja odszedłem. - Po tej wyprawie… - odparł przybysz, sondując mężczyznę uzbrojonym okiem maski. – A więc udało ci się. Tak sądzę – powiedział skonsternowany Ikovel. – Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - Na początek wezmę swoje rzeczy – odparł podróżnik, oddalając się do głębi wioski. Przybysz ruszył za nim. - Zostawiłeś coś na czarną godzinę? - To i owo – odparł podróżnik, nawigując wśród porzuconych siedlisk. Dwójka Toa wkrótce znalazła się przed domkiem na wzniesieniu. Jak w reszcie chat, ta również była doszczętnie splądrowana. A tak by się przynajmniej mogło wydawać przeciętnemu obserwatorowi. Mężczyzna odsunął Matorańskie łóżko i pozbył się kawałku kolorowego materiału. Sięgnął do sakwy, wyjmując kamienny klucz. Przekręcił, otwierając ukrytą przestrzeń pełną różnych dóbr. - Widgety, razem z tymi już zarobionymi wystarczą żeby przetrwać, kilka noży z Protostali, do walki lub przetopienia, liny i młotki – teraz bezużyteczne. Ach, zapomniałem że zostawiłem tu amulety umiejętności Kolhii. Dobre czasy – pomyślał Toa, przeszukując skrytkę. - To by było na tyle – powiedział do Ikovela opierającego się o resztki krzesła. Obaj opuścili chatkę, kierując się na niziny położone na południe od osady. Podróżnik zamierzał wkrótce przerwać ciszę panującą pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Miał do jeszcze parę pytań skierowanych do Toa Lodu. - Chyba nic tu po mnie. Dokąd teraz zmierzasz? - Jest tu blisko duża osada, kręci się tam dużo istot. Łatwo o robotę dla wędrownego Toa takiego jak ja. - Pozwól, że będę tobie towarzyszył w podróży do tego miejsca. Musisz wyjaśnić mi jeszcze parę spraw. - Tak jak i ty – odparł Ikovel, łapiąc za wodze wierzchowca. *** Dłonie łowcy przysunęły się jeszcze bliżej kamienia cieplnego, aby złapać trochę więcej żaru. Pomarańczowe światło rzucało złowrogie cienie w małej jaskini. Na tych wysokościach nawet Ko-Matoranie potrzebowali trochę ciepła. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz zajrzał do worka. Trzymał tam kilka zamkniętych kamieni cieplnych, bynajmniej do ogrzewania. Były ostatnim kołem ratunkowym, do użycia w ostateczności, lecz łowca wiedział, że będzie trzeba ich użyć. Cichy szum zamieci śnieżnej szalejącej na zewnątrz został zakłócony przez dźwięk naprężonej liny. Wraz z nią, poruszył się lodowy kilof. Ko-Matoranin od razu zerwał się na nogi, widząc ruch kątem oka. - Dostały się tu tak szybko? Nie. Nie jesteśmy przygotowani… - pomyślał. Odsuwając białą płachtę, w jaskini pojawiła się wysoka postać. Toa Lodu. Ko-Matoranin wypuścił powietrze w uldze. - Stado Muaka niedługo tu będzie. Za kilka dni zapewne dotrą do wioski. Nie potrafię ich powstrzymać. Umieją wydostać się z sideł, wychodzą z wilczych dołów, rozrywają sieci, nawet protostalowe kolce nie dają efektów. Jest ich za dużo żeby wyeliminować je w bezpośrednim starciu. Mogłem je tylko spowolnić. Matoranin przytaknął w ciszy. Wiedział, co trzeba było zrobić. - Ja wezmę worek z kamieniami świetlnymi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mi się je zniszczyć. Puścimy tą górę z dymem, a razem z nią to stado Rahi. Towarzysz wojownika zrozumiał metaforę. Ten ładunek na pewno nie zniszczy masywu, ale być może stworzy tak potężną lawinę, że pogrzebie całą sforę Muaka. - Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu. Po sprzątnięciu obozu udaj się prosto do wioski. Jeśli będziesz mógł, biegnij. To wszystko. Powodzenia. Ko-Matoranin zebrał ekwipunek potrzebny do powrotu i odsłonił płachtę, wychodząc na spotkanie nieskończonej bieli. *** - Tak, pamiętam naszą ostatnią wyprawę. - Lawina na jakiś czas zatrzymała stado. Mieliśmy jakiś czas spokoju, ale gdy śnieg stopniał Rahi wróciły. Trzeba było ewakuować wioskę. Dlatego zastałeś ją w takim stanie – powiedział Ikovel. - Będziesz mi musiał podać adres naszych przyjaciół. A przynajmniej tych bardziej użytecznych – uśmiechnął się podróżnik. – Czy Fedvi dalej zajmuję się rzemiosłem? - Przeniósł się do jednego z większych miasteczek na wschodzie. No dobra, a jak przebiegła twoja wyprawa? - Moja? Ha, to będzie niezła podróż przez wspomnienia… Dzisiaj… - …więc opowiedziałem mu moje przygody w Metru Nui – odparł Khertes. Jego rozmówca, żeglarz Skakdi skinął głową. - Więc czym się zajmowałeś przez te wszystkie… Ile lat? - zapytał. - Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, pięćdziesiąt? Te dni mi się zlewają - odparł Toa Lodu. - Słyszałem że po Wielkim Kataklizmie wielu Toa zwątpiło w istnienie Wielkiego Ducha i zasady Toa, czy co tam macie. Zaczęło się pojawiać dużo wojowników zdolnych sprzedać swoje umiejętności za garść widgetów. - Błąkałem się jakiś czas po wyspach, biorąc widgety za jakieś zadania. I tak już zostało. Stwierdziłem że nie chcę być przywiązany do jednego miejsca. Nie jest to stabilna praca, niektórzy odmawiają zapłaty, Matoranie często są niewdzięczni, lecz są też zalety. - Takie jak…? - Wolność. I to wystarczy. Zakazianin w niebieskiej zbroi zaczął coś żuć, wpatrując się w brzeg Północnego Kontynentu, lądu, do którego zbliżał się statek. - Co konkretnie robiłeś? – zapytał się. - Po Wielkim Kataklizmie w lasach zaczęło pojawiać dużo dzikich Rahkshi, więc to nimi się zajmowałem. Czasami polowałem na Rahi. Takie rzeczy, które były problemem dla Matorańskich wiosek położonych gdzieś daleko w głuszy. Jakiś czas temu brałem udział w eskorcie paru statków na tych morzach. Spodziewali się ataku piratów. Ich wodzem był Sha-coś tam, już nie pamiętam. - Hmm. No, to jesteśmy. Pół-żagiel! Tylko ostrożnie z wpływaniem do doku! – wrzasnął kapitan. Załoga zaczęła krzątać się po statku w przygotowaniach do cumowania i wyładunku towaru. - Atterhern. Dobrze być tu z powrotem – pomyślał Khertes. I - Nowe początki To miasteczko położone na wschodnim wybrzeżu Północnego Kontynentu przyciągało Matorańskich handlarzy, wędrownych Toa, żeglarzy, najemników, oszustów, przestępców i innych krętaczy. Pierwszym przystankiem Khertesa był jeden z banków w Atterhern. Wędrowiec ruszył w stronę centrum, przechodząc obok trójki śmiejących się Zakazian i paru żebraków. Blisko niego przejechał dyliżans wypełniony różnymi pakunkami. Poszukiwacze przygód, nikczemnicy, zakapiory za garść widgetów, podróżnicy, głupcy. Różnie można było określić istoty lgnące do tego miejsca. Bliżej centrum miasteczka znajdował się bank. Sąsiadował z ratuszem, oberżą i paroma rozwalającymi się budynkami władz. Zbliżając się do wejścia, Khertes sprawdził sakiewki przy pasie. - Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie kręcą się tu jacyś kieszonkowcy z Kualsi – pomyślał mężczyzna, rozglądając się uważnie po okolicy. Na szczęście wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Otwierając wzmocnione drzwi, oczom Toa ukazało się wnętrze banku, dość eleganckie w porównaniu do innych posiadłości. Powitał go Ko-Matoranin o ciekawskim spojrzeniu. - Dalej trzymasz miotacz Kanoka pod ladą? – zapytał Khertes, wyciągając weksel. - Ostrożności nigdy za wiele – odparł bankier. Po chwili wrócił, podając mężczyźnie widgety. - Hmmm… Uff, myślałem że mam więcej oszczędności… - pomyślał Toa, przeliczając pieniądze. Następnym przystankiem na drodze wędrowca miał być kowal, lecz po wyjściu na ulicę napotkał go znajomy widok. Przed mężczyzną szedł Skakdi Ognia z toporem, sierpem oraz dwoma zakrwawionymi workami u pasa. W bardziej cywilizowanych stronach świata taki widok powodowałby ciekawość lub obrzydzenie, tutaj była to codzienność. - Khertes! Ty tutaj, co za niespodzianka – rzucił. – Co cię tu sprowadza? - Kiepsko z robotą na innych wyspach, słyszałem że w tym miejscu będzie można załapać coś za niezłą sumę widgetów. - Ostatnio w okolicy pełno morderców, grabieżców i innych nikczemników. A to oznacza też pracę dla mnie – powiedział, wskazując na zakrwawione worki. – Właśnie idę odebrać nagrodę. Skoro jesteś w mieście, co powiesz na wyjście do gospody? - Pewnie – odparł Khertes. – Ja też załatwię parę spraw w międzyczasie – rzucił, patrząc jak Zakazianin odchodzi w stronę budynków władz. Na końcu długiej, wybrukowanej ulicy w centrum Atterhern mieściła się kuźnia, której właścicielem był Fe-Matoranin znany na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu ze swoich wyrobów. Tak się składało, że miał dług wdzięczności u Toa Lodu. Wkraczając do ceglanego budynku, w mężczyznę uderzyła fala gorąca. W pomieszczeniu rozchodziła się woń potu i gorącego metalu. Chłodzona klinga miecza zasyczała w kontakcie z wodą. Matoranin Żelaza odłożył stal, gotując się do przyjęcia gościa. Mały dron-pająk z działkiem zamiast głowy zaczął przypatrywać się przybyszowi, wydając mechaniczne odgłosy. Kowal pamiętał o umowie zawartej jakiś czas wcześniej z wędrownym Toa i z tego powodu na chwilę zniknął, udając się na zaplecze. Khertes zaczął przyglądać się różnym rodzajom broni białej wiszącej na ścianach. Fedvi był mistrzem w swoim fachu, o czym świadczyły wysokie ceny jakie brał za swój towar. Po chwili Fe-Matoranin wrócił z zaplecza, niosąc coś owiniętego skrawkiem materiału. Stawiając przedmiot na stole, odwinął tkaninę, odkrywając jednoręczny miecz. - Moja duma i sława. Czysta protostal, idealnie wyważony, obosieczny, bez żadnych dodatków czy udziwnień. Klasyk. Aha, oczywiście dołączam pochwę - dodał rzemieślnik. - Dziękuję. Jestem pewien, że miecz będzie dobrze służyć – odparł Toa Lodu. – Zostawię tu zbroję do naprawy. Wypoleruj ją porządnie – powiedział, rzucając kowalowi kilka widgetów za usługę. - Powodzenia! – rzucił Fedvi, widząc wychodzącego mężczyznę. Śnieżnobiała Kanohi w kształcie Akaku świeciła w odbiciu niemal srebrnej protostali. Khertes schował broń do pochwy. Nareszcie wszedł w posiadanie dobrego miecza, jego stare, wyszczerbione Lodowe Ostrze mogło teraz zardzewieć jako wspomnienie gorszych czasów. Do pełni uzbrojenia brakowało mu tylko jednej rzeczy. Skakdi Ziemi rozglądnął się po twarzach dwóch Matoran którzy znaleźli się w jego lokalu handlowym. Mieli dość niepewne miny patrząc na sprzedawcę, u jednego Zakazianin zauważył nawet strużkę potu. - Możemy zobaczyć twój towar pod ladą? – wydukał jeden z nich, łącząc dłonie. - Hę? Nie mam nic takiego. Wszystko co widzicie za ladą jest na sprzedaż. Nic więcej, nic mniej. - Na pewno nie znajdzie się… Nic? – wyszeptał drugi. - Won! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Skakdi. Dwaj Matoranie wylecieli ze sklepu jak Brakasy odstraszone przez straganiarza. Wybiegając, jeden uderzył o kolano Toa, który właśnie wchodził do pomieszczenia. Khertes przez chwilę przypatrywał się dwóm Matoran zanim zwrócił swój wzrok na Zakazianina. - Towar pod ladą? – zagadał sprzedawca, lekko się uśmiechając. - Nie. Potrzebuję coś ze „specjalnego inwentarza” – odparł wędrowny Toa. – A dokładnie noże z importu – powiedział. Po naciśnięciu przycisku ściana otworzyła się, ukazując złowrogi asortyment najpodlejszych ostrzy z Zakazu. - Ten z ząbkami – wskazał na powieszone na ścianie ostrze. - Symetryczna głownia, dobre właściwości przebijające. Będzie zostawiał paskudne rany. Mogę cię zapewnić, przy uderzeniu będzie bolało. Bardzo. - Właśnie czegoś takiego mi potrzeba – odparł, płacąc sprzedawcy. - To ludzie od władz węszą ci w lokalu? - zapytał, nawiązując do dwójki Matoran. - Ta... - odparł Skakdi, ziewając. Toa opuścił sklep, zmierzając w stronę oberży. - To będzie mój Plan B – pomyślał, chowając nóż do sakwy. Idąc w stronę karczmy, drogę zagrodził mu Matoranin. - Wiadomość dla pana, panie Khertes – powiedział, podając kopertę do ręki mężczyzny. Toa Lodu złamał pieczęć i otworzył list. Jego treść brzmiała: „Nie wybieraj numeru 14” - To jakiś żart? – pomyślał. Jego wzrok zaczął podążać za Matoraninem który podarował mu komunikat. – Hej! Skąd znasz moje imię? – krzyknął, lecz jego cel zniknął w tłumie przechodniów. Khertes przez chwilę przepychał się między Zakazian i Steltian, lecz wydawało się, że kurier rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Porzucając nadzieję na odnalezienie odpowiedzi na tajemniczy list, mężczyzna kontynuował ku karczmie. W pomieszczeniu czuć było zapach gulaszu i piwa. Kilku marynarzy Skakdi łapczywie pochłaniało kufel za kuflem złotego trunku, rozmawiając o morskich wyprawach. Kilku Steltian grało w karty przy stole wypełnionym świecidełkami i żetonami. Jeden Onu-Matoranin krzątał się przy stolikach, przynosząc dania gościom jadłodajni. W karczmie byli też obecni trzej Le-Matoranie, przygrywający tą samą melodię od stu lat. Wszystkiemu przyglądał się barman z Xii, starannie czyszcząc szklanki. Przyjaciel Khertesa siedział przy jednym ze stolików pośrodku izby. - Zdaje się, że pozostaje nam dzisiaj tylko gulasz rybny. Kelner! – zawołał Vakargg w czasie gdy Toa Lodu siadał do stołu. – Kiepsko z żywnością z wsi poza miastem, więc miejscowi zaczęli łowić ryby – dodał Skakdi ognia. - Aż tak kiepsko z okolicą? - Zakaziańscy grabieżcy splądrowali już chyba wszystkie wioski na południe stąd. Nie ma kto bronić Matoran na tamtych ziemiach, więc zaczęli uciekać tutaj. W międzyczasie władze zaczęły wystawiać atrakcyjne nagrody za eliminację tych przyjemniaczków z Zakazu. - A te dwa worki co miałeś ze sobą dzisiaj? - Ostatnio odebrałem życie trzem istotom. Tamte dwa worki do głowy piratów. - A co z trzecią istotą? – zapytał Khertes. - Pewien Toa rzucił mi wyzwanie. Zakaziańskiemu łowcy głów. Musiał życzyć sobie śmierci – uśmiechnął się Vakargg. – A ty co porabiałeś ostatnio? - Jakiś czas temu uratowałem przyjaciela z rąk Piaskowej Tarakavy. W dowód wdzięczności podarował mi to – powiedział Toa Lodu, prezentując protostalowy miecz. - Niezły miecz. Ale wolę mojego Kolekcjonera – wskazał na swój topór. - Brałem udział w eskorcie paru przewozów, niedawno zrobiłem wykonałem też zlecenie na Rahkshi. - Rahkshi, co? – odparł Vakargg, usuwając resztki jedzenie ze swoich zębów. – Ja preferuję walkę z bardziej inteligentnymi istotami. Widzieć jak uświadamiają sobie swój koniec, a ich światełko sercowe gaśnie… - W każdym razie znalazłeś coś interesującego na tablicy ogłoszeniowej? - Miejscowi włodarze organizują polowanie na Zyglaki. Już od jakiegoś czasu – stwierdził łowca głów. Khertes miał już do czynienia z tymi istotami. Ukrywający się w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach wszechświata, Zyglaki nienawidziły każdego który miał związek z Wielkim Duchem. Były odporne na moce żywiołów, co czyniło z nich dość problematycznych przeciwników. Dodatkowo w czasie podróży po północy, Toa Lodu natknął się na pogłoski mówiące o zarazie przekazywanej przez te bestie. Jeśli była to prawda, będzie musiał zachować szczególną ostrożność. - Oferują za to niezłą sumkę, ale nie radziłbym brać w tym udziału. Coś jest nie tak. Czuję, że coś wisi w powietrzu – powiedział Skakdi. - Słyszałem, że zaczęli palić trupy poza miastem – odparł Toa. - Nie, nie chodzi o to – Vakargg zbliżył się do swojego rozmówcy. – Słyszałem, że organizują to polowanie już trzeci raz – dodał szeptem. - A więc sprawdzę czy nie ma niczego innego – stwierdził Khertes. Nagle jeden ze Steltian grający w karty wstał, oskarżając współgracza o oszukiwanie. Muzyka momentalnie ucichła. Steltianin cisnął w oponenta krzesłem, niszcząc mebel. Do dwójki walczących dołączyło pięć innych osób, tworząc dość poważną bijatykę. Widząc to, Le-Matoranie znowu zaczęli grać. - Robi się nieciekawie. Lepiej już pójdę – oznajmił Khertes, wstając od stołu. Chwilę Toa później opuścił karczmę, udając się w stronę tablicy ogłoszeniowej. Słoneczny ranek zamienił się w zachmurzone popołudnie, zwiastując deszcze. A one oznaczały jeszcze bardziej zabłocone drogi tego niejednoznacznego moralnie miasta. Przy dużym, drewnianym obiekcie nie znalazła się żadna istota poza nim. Na tablicy widniało tylko jedno ogłoszenie. Opieczętowany sygnaturą władz Atterhern kawałek pergaminu oznajmiał rekrutację drużyny myśliwskiej, mającej za zadanie wyrżnąć gniazdo Zyglaków. Nie mając wyboru, mężczyzna postanowił udać się do wskazanego w ogłoszeniu budynku, by przyjąć zlecenie. Steltianin opuścił szyjkę butelki, nalewając trochę trunku o miedzianym kolorze do szklanki. Usiadł przy biurku, biorąc łyk napoju. Otworzył księgę, sprawdzając rejestr łowców nagród, którzy podjęli się sprawy, która ostatnio przysparzała trochę kłopotów władzom Atterhern. Zyglaki uwinęły sobie gniazdo na bagnach w pobliżu miasta i nękały handlarzy i podróżników. Steltianin wysłał już dwie ekspedycje złożone z najemników i żadna nie wróciła. - Toa Kamienia, Południowiec, jakaś owadopodobna istota, Steltianin klasy robotniczej… - czytał dowódca straży miejskiej, wymieniając po kolej istoty zaginione na moczarach. Po porażce pierwszej grupy Steltianin poprosił włodarzy o pozwolenie na zwiększenie nagrody za udział w polowaniu. Miał nadzieję, że to sprowadzi do miasta więcej łowców nagród, i niektórzy z nich okażą się wystarczająco kompetentni, by sprostać zadaniu. Po zaginięciu drugiej grupy dowódca postanowił o potrzebie asysty straży dla grupy myśliwskiej. Niełatwo było znaleźć dobrego kandydata, straż miejska było już wystarczająco zajęta pilnowania porządku w Atterhern, dodatkowo trudno było znaleźć wśród nich kogoś z doświadczeniem w polowaniach. Po jakimś czasie zebrała się grupka ochotników na wyprawę na bagna, a Steltianin znalazł Xianina który miał przedtem do czynienia z Tropicielem Energii. Szef straży wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu, gdy drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły, ukazując Ta-Matoranina. - Jeszcze jeden do grupy myśliwskiej – powiedział gość. - Już idę go przyjąć – odparł Steltianin, podnosząc się z krzesła. Pomieszczenie, w którym dowódca straży przyjmował najemników było pokryte grzybem i w paru miejscach spróchniałe. To był cud, że budynek jeszcze stoi. We wnętrzu stał To Lodu obwieszony sakiewkami, dużą torbą u boku i mieczem na plecach. Jego Kanohi wpatrywała się w ulice miasta, pełne różnych istot. - To ma być jakaś rozmowa o pracę? – rzucił szorstko Toa. - Jeśli chcesz tak to nazwać. Imię? – zapytał Steltianin. - Khertes – odparł najemnik. Jego rozmówca zaczął coś zapisywać. - Khertes, Toa Lodu. – pomyślał Steltianin, notując. Khertes nie zauważył zanotowanego przy nim numeru czternaście. – Stawiasz się na miejscu zbiórki razem z grupą jutro, w samo południe. - Grupą? Pracuję sam – oznajmił, kierując uzbrojone oko prosto na rozmówcę. Było zimne jak środek próżni. - To nie jest robota dla jednej osoby – powiedział Steltianin. – No dobra, jakieś pytania co do zlecenia? - Ile Zyglaków widziano? - Najwięcej to by było dwa na raz. - Dwa? – na białej Kanohi było widać tylko zastanowienie. – Te istoty mieszkają w jakimś konkretnym miejscu? Jak rozległe są te bagna? - Gdzieś tam znajdują się ruiny dawnych fortyfikacji Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Problem w tym, że nie mamy żadnych map tego miejsca. A same bagna ciągną się przez wiele kio. Mimo wszystko, skoro Zyglaki napadają na podróżników na drogach do Atterhern, nie mogą legować daleko od traktu. - Mhm – odparł Khertes. - Będzie wam towarzyszył mój łowczy. Jego obecność powinna ułatwić sprawę. - W takim razie udam się na miejsce zbiórki – powiedział Toa, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Spróchniałe drzwi złowrogo trzasnęły, gdy Khertes wyszedł na ulice. Steltianin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy widzi wojownika ostatni raz. II - Skromna propozycja Toa Lodu pojawił się naprzeciw straganu z jedzeniem. Oczy sprzedawcy zaświeciły jak złote ogniki na widok otrzymanych widgetów. Toa wypełnił torbę do pełna. Będzie mu ciążyć, lecz to był to mały koszt nasycenia ciała. A Khertes nie spodziewał się krótkiej podróży. Wkrótce znalazł budynek zbiórki. Umieszczony na granicy Atterhern, rudera przypominała wyglądem pomieszczenie rozmowy ze zleceniodawcą polowania. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, przyglądając się przyszłym towarzyszom broni. W pokoju stał Vortixx o pospolitym wyglądzie z tropicielem energii na smyczy. Uzbrojony w łuk i kolczastą pałkę, Khertes rozpoznał w Xianinie łowczego. Obok niego stał markotny Skakdi Wody dzierżący miotacz Cordak. Na zbroi miał zawieszony pas z amunicją. Reszta zespołu składała się z trójki Toa uzbrojonych w różną lekką broń białą. Byli w pogodnym humorze, cały czas rozmawiając. Zapewne tworzyli mniejszą drużynę Toa. Po kolorach ich zbroi Khertes rozpoznał Powietrze, Wodę i Ziemię. - Ostatni już tu jest, możemy rozpocząć wyprawę – oznajmił Vortixx. – Wszyscy za mną! Sześć istot znalazło się na zewnątrz, zmierzając na zachód w stronę bagien. Opuścili zgiełk miasteczka, podążając starym północnym traktem. Trójka Toa co jakiś czas spoglądała na Khertesa, jakby zastanawiając się czy nie zaproponować mu wcielenie do drużyny. Nie mając jednak na jego temat żadnych informacji, grupka szybko porzuciła tę propozycję. Toa Lodu zaczął przyglądać się uzbrojeniu jedynego Zakazianina w drużynie. Jego Cordak miał dobrą moc obalającą, jednak był dość nieporęczny i jego przeładowanie zajmowało dużo czasu szczególnie w trakcie walki, gdy nawet sekundy nieuwagi mogły oznaczać śmierć. - Mam nadzieję że umie się tym posługiwać. Miotacz może się bardzo przydać – pomyślał. Innym członkiem zespołu dzierżącym broń dystansową był Vortixx. Łowczy był uzbrojony w łuk i dość pokaźny zapas strzał. Khertes miał nadzieję, że dostaną szansę wyeliminowania Zyglaków na otwartym polu. Jeśli do tego nie dojdzie, mężczyzna zawsze mógł polegać na swoim mieczu. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach wędrówki łowcy wkroczyli na bagna. Podmokłe tereny wydawały się dziwnie głuche i spokojne. Jakby cała fauna wyparowała. Popołudniowe słońce świeciło na grupę łowiecką, która kilka razy była zmuszona maszerować gęsiego by nie zamoczyć stóp w bagnie. Xianin prowadził ich twardą ścieżką, która ci chwilę wiła się na wszystkie strony, spowalniając penetrację bagien. - Idziemy w ogóle do jakiegoś konkretnego miejsca? – zapytał się Toa Powietrza. – Mi się wydaje że kręcimy się w kółko. - Zmierzamy do ruin fortecy – odparł zirytowany Vortixx. – To daleka droga, cierpliwości. - Nie powinniśmy ich spotkać wcześniej? – zapytała Toa Wody. – Przecież skoro widziano je przy trakcie, muszą być gdzieś w pobliżu. Khertesowi przypomniała się wcześniejsza rozmowa. To, o czym mówiła kobieta, zgadzało się z wersją dowódcy straży. - Spokojnie, Beuvin. Jestem pewien że zaraz na nie trafimy i obaj będziecie mogli dowieść o swojej waleczności – odparł Toa Ziemi do dwójki towarzyszy. - Wszyscy zamknąć się! – warknął Xianin. – Hetrex chyba coś ma. Tropiciel energii zaczął węszyć koło bagiennych roślin. Przeszedł parę bio po dróżce i wrócił do tępego rozglądania się po otoczeniu. Ciszę zakłócało tylko pochrząkiwanie Skakdi. - Jakby trop energii ulotnił się… To się nie powinno zdarzać. Na pewno znasz ślad energii Zyglaków, co, psinko? – powiedział łowczy. Grupa kontynuowała marsz. Trójka Toa coraz bardziej niecierpliwiła się, zajmując czas rozmową. Xianin co jakiś czas spoglądał na swojego rahi, jakby mając nadzieję że ten za chwilę coś wywęszy. Nieporuszony niczym wydawał się tylko Skakdi Wody i Toa w białej zbroi. Po godzinie wędrówki w głąb bagien, Toa Wody zaprotestowała. - Wiesz w ogóle gdzie nas prowadzisz? Wydaje mi się, że mijamy ten samotny pień już drugi raz. - Cisza! – rzucił, patrząc na tropiciela energii. – Złapałeś coś? – powiedział, patrząc na rahi. Ogar zbliżył się do tafli wody i zaczął węszyć. Khertes zauważył pojawiające się zewsząd muchy nad taflą wody. Zaczął obserwować otoczenie za pomocą teleskopowego oka. Po chwili ciszy ze zwierciadła wystrzeliła ogromna, zgniłozielona paszcza, pochłaniając pysk rahi. Vortixx krzyknął, widząc jak u jego boku pada zakrwawione, bezgłowe ciało rahi. Cała grupa odsunęła się od wody. - Przecież Zyglaki nie chowają się pod wodą – szepnął jeden z Toa. Xianin odrzucił bezużyteczną już smycz, spoglądając w taflę wody. Wydawała się jednak tak pusta jak kilka sekund temu. - A więc łowy się zaczęły – pomyślał Khertes, mimowolnie uśmiechając się. - Zniknął. Sugeruję iść dalej – powiedział niskim głosem Zakazianin, odzywając się pierwszy raz. - Zawsze jesteś taki błyskotliwy, Skakdi? – rzuciła ku niemu Toa Wody. - Dla ciebie Fedren, panienko – odparł. Grupa kontynuowała dalej, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w moczary. Roślinność stawała się coraz bardziej gęsta, ale myśliwi kroczyli już bardziej szeroką ścieżką niż wcześniej. Ruin fortecy ciągle nie było widać. Pojawiła się za to niepokojąca mgła. Truchło Zakazianina zostało pierwsze rozpoznane przez łowczego. Leżało pod złowrogo wyglądającym drzewem, zapewne już od jakiegoś czasu. - Rozkłada się już jakiś czas – powiedział Vortixx, schylając się nad zwłokami. – To pewnie poprzednia grupa. - Poprzednia? – zapytał Toa Ziemi. - Vakargg mówił prawdę – pomyślał Khertes. W czasie gdy Xianin starał się wyjaśnić swoje wywody, Toa w zielonej zbroi obrócił nieżywego Zakazianina. Jego ciało było pokryte obrzydliwymi robakami. Mężczyzna usłyszał bzyczenie much, gdy wielki, zielony kształt rzucił mu się na szyję. Łowcy mogli teraz zobaczyć bestię, która wyskoczyła z wody w pełnej okazałości. Krokodylowate rahi wgryzło się w kark nieszczęśnika, rozszarpując jego pancerz i tkankę. Toa Powietrza nie miał żadnych szans. Jego ciało upadło na ziemię, a nad nim słychać było okropny jazgot wydostający się z paszczy potwora. Khertes poczuł nagły przypływ stresu i adrenaliny. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. - Tropiciele energii potrafią łatwo znaleźć zwierzynę, którą znają. To musi być jakiś mutant – powiedział, dobywając protostalowego miecza. Pozostałych pięciu najemników użyło swoich mocy przeciwko bestii. W krokodylowatego rahi uderzała woda, błoto, lód, strzały i pociski Cordak. Zwierzę zniżyło pysk, jakby starając uchronić siebie przed ofensywą. Rahi poczłapało w stronę tafli wody, chwilę później znikając w błotnistych odmętach. Myśliwi jeszcze przez chwilę bacznie obserwowali swoje otoczenie. Pierwszym, który schował broń był Toa Ziemi. - Co ty robisz? To coś może się tu jeszcze gdzieś kryć! – rzuciła Beuvin. - Słyszysz bzyczenie? Zniknęło. To coś musi przyciągać jakieś muchy bagienne – odparł. Więc Toa Ziemi podzielał hipotezę Khertesa. Być może od teraz mutant nie weźmie grupy z zaskoczenia. Ciągle poddenerwowani Toa chwycili ciało zmarłego towarzysza z zamiarem pogrzebania go. Myśliwi wkroczyli głębiej w zarośla bagien, znajdując większy obszar z twardszym gruntem, osłonięty drzewami. Dwójka Toa zaczęła szukać miejsca na pochówek. W międzyczasie łowczy wykonał gest palcem w stronę Fedrena i Khertesa. - Co robimy dalej? – zapytał. – Niedługo zmrok. Będzie trzeba założyć obóz, zorganizować warty i tak dalej. Straciliśmy już jedną osobę, a ta dwójka nie wygląda zbyt dobrze – wskazał na dwóch Toa stojących niedaleko. – No i jeszcze pies padł. - Ja nie zamierzam odpuścić – splunął Skakdi. – Traciłem już kilka razy kompanów w trakcie podróży. Poza tym nie mogę od tak zrezygnować z nagrody. - Ja tak samo. Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy – powiedział Toa Lodu. - W takim razie ja też zostaję – odparł Vortixx. – Ale nie mamy zbyt dużo prowiantu… - Trzeba było wziąć pod uwagę, że polowanie może się przedłużyć – powiedział Khertes. - A ty masz więcej prowiantu? - prychnął jeden z Toa. - To wciąż porcja dla jednej osoby. Nawet podzielona nie starczy na zbyt długo dla nas wszystkich. Jeśli w ciągu paru dni nic nie znajdziemy, będzie trzeba odwołać wyprawę – skwitował łowczy. - Nie mam zamiaru zostawać na tak długo w tym bagnie. Trójka osób odwróciła się, słysząc jak Toa Ziemi używa mocy żywiołu, aby wygodnie pogrzebać ciało towarzysza. Grupa myśliwych odnalazła drzewo pośrodku polany z zamiarem rozłożenia obozu. Beuvin usunęła wilgoć z drewna, a Khertes wyssał cały chłód by móc łatwiej rozpalić ogień. Wkrótce cała piątka znalazła się wokół paleniska, konsumując prowiant. Toa Lodu, chodź na początku niechętnie, podzielił się częścią prowiantu z resztą łowców. Vortixx zgłosił się na wartę jako pierwszy. - Jesteśmy oddaleni dość daleko od wody i zarośli, nic nie powinno nas zaskoczyć – powiedział łowczy, wspinając się na drzewo i rozpoczynając obserwację. Poruszanie się wśród koron drzew było dobrym pomysłem. Khertes żałował, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. - Myślicie, że to coś jest odporne na moce żywiołów, tak jak Zyglaki? – zapytał Toa Ziemi. - Być może. Albo jest po prostu bardzo odporne. Nieczęsto spotykam istoty które przyjmują serię z Cordaka na twarz i dalej chodzą – odparł Fedren - Ta bestia może mieć jakiś związek z Zyglakami? – zapytała Beuvin - Nie możemy wykluczyć żadnej możliwości – powiedział Skakdi. - A ty, Toa Lodu? Dodasz coś? - Rahi dopadło nas w czasie nieuwagi. Przeciwko niemu trzeba by było zrobić to samo. Bestia na pewno odpoczywa. Pytanie brzmi: jak znaleźć jej legowisko? W grupie trudno się poruszać cicho, poza tym nie znamy tych bagien. Być może udało by się znaleźć ślady, lecz wtedy jesteśmy wystawieni na ataki Zyglaków. Które jeszcze się nie pokazały. Beuvin westchnęła. Towarzysze siedzący wokół ogniska mogli zauważyć skutki śmierci Toa Powietrza na twarzach tej dwójki. Toa zmarkotnieli, nie zawracali już głowy Xianinowi, stracili cały wigor. Być może kontynuowali wyprawę pod presją reszty grupy? Chcieli dowieść swojego męstwa? A może po prostu z chęci zemsty? Khertes nie zamierzał o to pytać. Wkrótce nastanie jego warta i w końcu upragniony odpoczynek. Myśliwi w końcu dokończyli posiłek i ułożyli się do snu, wszyscy oprócz wartownika. *** Pierwszym, co usłyszał były słowa Skakdi. - Pobudka! Znaleźli nas. Khertes wyjął miecz protostalowy, przygotowując się na atak. W kilku miejscach wokół obozu słychać było jakieś stworzenia przedzierające się przez zarośla. Toa Lodu usłyszał też znajome brzęczenie much. - Mam nadzieję że to nie fałszywy alarm… - powiedział Toa Ziemi, powolnie wstając. Gdy spośród bagiennej flory wysunął się gadzi łeb, nikt nie miał wątpliwości co do słuszności stwierdzeń Fedrena. Naprzeciwko myśliwym pojawił się wysoki Zyglak uzbrojony we włócznię zakończoną długim, stalowym ostrzem. Beuvin cisnęła w gada kulą wody, jakby zapominając o ich odporności na moce żywiołów. Toa Ziemi przygotował topór i wysunął się naprzód. Jednocześnie Vortixx i Fedren wycofali się kilka kroków do tyłu, aby przyjąć dogodne pozycję do użycia broni dystansowej. Widząc to, Zyglak zasyczał. Zaczął napierać na najemnika w czarnej zbroi, górując nad nim wzrostem i zasięgiem oręża. Toa Ziemi starał się parować pchnięcia toporem, lecz aby pozostać przy życiu musiał zacząć się cofać. - Na ziemię! – krzyknął Fedren. Po chwili w stronę Zyglaka posłane zostały pociski Cordak i strzały. Bestia zręcznie zeszła z linii ognia, przez co w stronę łowców poleciało tylko błoto i kawałki roślin rozerwanych przez miotacz. Bzyczenie much ustało, gdy krokodylowaty kształt wyskoczył z wody i rzucił się na Beuvin. Kobieta w porę aktywowała moc Kanohi Hau, by odeprzeć atak. Była bezpieczna, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Xianin napiął cięciwę z zamiarem posłania strzały w kierunku Rahi, lecz wypuścił łuk z rąk, gdy poczuł włócznię przebijającą się przez kawałek płyty, utwardzoną skórę i w końcu przez jego ciało. Ostrze Zyglaka przeszło przez serce nieszczęśnika. Widząc to, Fedren odskoczył z zamiarem nafaszerowania gada serią z Cordaka. Nie zdążył tego zrobić, ponieważ za napastnikiem pojawił się Khertes, dezaktywując Kanohi. Toa Lodu zamachnął się mieczem, odcinając Zyglakowi rękę. Gad zaskrzeczał, cofając się w stronę zarośli. - Pomóż mi z tym rahi! – krzyknął Fedren, ładując Cordaka. Dwójka Toa była zajęta drugim Zyglakiem, gdy Khertes stanął naprzeciwko zmutowanej bestii. Rahi skoczyło ku niemu, otwierając paszczę. W setkach zębów odbijało się światło księżyca. Khertes odskoczył w bok, tnąc po brzuchu bestii. Cięcie nie zdawało się mieć żadnego efektu, tak samo jak wybuchy pocisków, które przeszły po ziemi pośród mutanta. Beuvin musiała dezaktywować Kanohi Hau z powodu zmęczenia. Jej wodne haki razem z krótkim toporem Toa Ziemi nie mogły się równać z zasięgiem włóczni Zyglaka. Ich próby ataku polegały na ciągłym okrążaniu gada w nadziei na znalezienie luki w jego obronie. Przeciwnik okazał się jednak kompetentnym oponentem i nie dawał się podejść. Gdy Toa Ziemi starał się odwrócić uwagę Zyglaka, Beuvin rzuciła się do ataku. Gad obrócił się, przecinając nagolenniki kobiety. Toa Wody upadła na kolana, po chwili przyjmując śmiertelne pchnięcie włóczni w oko. Jej towarzysz krzyknął, widząc ostrze Zyglaka przebijające głowę dziewczyny. Tymczasem Khertes okrążył przeciwnika, odsłaniając jego łeb na widok Skakdi. Odsunął się na bok, gdy kątem oka zauważył czerwone promienie dobiegające ze strony towarzysza. Fedren użył laserowego wzroku, błyskawicznie trafiając w ślepia zmutowanego rahi. Ten zaryczał, odchodząc w stronę wody. Słysząc krzyk towarzysza, Toa i Skakdi rzucili się do pomocy. Widząc ucieczkę zmutowanego rahi, Zyglak także postanowił dać nogę. Schylił się i zniknął w zaroślach. - Tym razem nam nie ucieknie! – krzyknął Toa Ziemi, wbiegając w głąb bagien. Fedren i Khertes nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Ani myśleli rzucić się w nieznane zarośla. - Nie wydaje mi się żebyśmy go jeszcze zobaczyli - oznajmił Fedren. Dwaj najemnicy stali pośrodku ciszy i ciemności nocy. Wokół drzewa leżały pozostałości obozowiska i bezoka, martwa Toa Wody. Kilka bio dalej znajdował się trup Vortixxa. - Więc zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj. Jesteś pewien że powinniśmy iść dalej? – zapytał się Skakdi, zabierając z obozowiska co się dało. - Tak. Zdobyliśmy trochę informacji o przeciwniku. I wciąż nie zamierzam rezygnować z zapłaty - powiedział Khertes, schylając się ku zmarłemu Vortixxowi. - Zaraz, co ty robisz? – powiedział Fedren. - Biorę wszystkie przydatne rzeczy. Ooo, nasz przewodnik miał ze sobą parę widgetów. Nieźle. - Hmm – odparł Skakdi. Po kilku chwilach pole bitwy zostało ogołocone z każdej wartościowej rzeczy. Toa Lodu wziął łyk z manierki, spoglądając jak Fedren bada ślady krokodylowatego Rahi. Robiło się już widno, więc Khertes zasugerował kontynuację wędrówki. Po chwili dwaj łowcy maszerowali przez gęsty las bagienny. - A więc, ten mutant… - zaczął Fedren, przełamując ciszę. – Widziałeś jak chroniło łeb, kiedy pierwszy raz wspólnie go zaatakowaliśmy? I później, jak uciekł po tym jak przypaliłem mu ślepia. To jego słaby punkt. - Ehe. - Musi też mieć łuski z protostali. Nasza broń zdawała się go nie ruszać. - Na to wygląda. Ja raczej zastanawiałbym się, jak go znaleźć. Gdzie sobie odpoczywa. Kiedy śpi. Powinniśmy go zaskoczyć i załatwić jednym ciosem. Tutaj na bagnach jesteśmy na jego terenie. Świetnie zna to miejsce, może uderzać i uciekać raz za razem, nękając takich jak my. Ile zostało ci jedzenia? – zapytał. - Wziąłem trochę tego, co zostało po naszych kompanach. Ciągle niewiele. - Pewnie tak zginęły poprzednie ekspedycje. Zmęczeni długim marszem przez to miejsce, padali jeden po drugim po atakach Zyglaków. Tak jak ci Toa… - Szczerze mówiąc, nie oczekiwałem po nich zbyt wiele w momencie jak zobaczyłem ich w Atterhern. Kolejni domniemani bohaterowie, myślący że żywot Toa polega na uratowaniu paru Matoranek i biciu potwora tak długo aż zdechnie – powiedział Fedren, przekręcając lufy miotacza. - Masz coś poza tym Cordakiem? – zapytał Khertes. - Ten nóż – Skakdi zaprezentował kawał stali wyglądem przypominający raczej maczetę niż sztylet. – Tak właściwie to jak mamy potwierdzić wykonanie zadania? Zakładałem że ten Vortixx zamelduje swojemu szefowi, że wszystko jest cacy. Ale skoro wącha kwiatki od spodu… - Wziąłbym te ich charakterystyczne włócznie. W sumie gdyby udało się nam je ukraść… - Moglibyśmy wrócić do Atterhern, zgarnąć nagrodę i dać dyla. Podoba mi się jak myślisz, Toa. - Niekoniecznie. Myślałem nad zastawieniem pułapki. Jeśli te kreatury pozostałyby przy życiu, dalej nękałyby transport przez miasto, a moja reputacja by ucierpiała. Niedobre dla interesów. Dwaj myśliwi kontynuowali dalej wędrówkę przez ścieżki lasu. Pośród nich były tylko płytkie zbiorniki, co wykluczało atak zmutowanego rahi. Mężczyźni wypatrywali tylko Zyglaków. Po kilku godzinach marszu przez gęstwinę nic się nie pokazywało, tak samo jak w pierwszych chwilach pobytu drużyny na bagnach. Wkrótce natrafili na porozrzucane gdzieniegdzie kawałki muru. - Ruiny. Czyli udało się – powiedział Fedren. Dwaj wojownicy wkroczyli przez zawaloną bramę na dziedziniec. Mury były porośnięte bluszczem, a ściany sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały się zawalić w każdym momencie. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyła martwa cisza. - Więc myślisz że one tu siedzą? – zapytał Skakdi. - Ciszej. Dostań się gdzieś wysoko a ja pójdę na zwiad – wyszeptał Khertes. Toa Lodu aktywował Kanohi, a Fedren zarzucił Cordaka na plecy i próbował nieudolnie dostać się na mury fortecy. Khertes zaczął skradać się, tak jak nauczył go Ikovel. Z pomocą Volitak mógłby bezszelestnie przemierzyć całą fortecę, nie miałby jednak korzyści pełnej niewidzialności. Coś za coś. Główne wrota prowadzące do wnętrza ruin były roztrzaskane, dzięki czemu łowca przemknął do środa niemal bezdźwięcznie. W środku rozległych pomieszczeń było zadziwiająco pusto. Wszystkie kosztowności zostały zapewne już dawno zagrabione, tak jak i uzbrojenie. Nie było jednak ani śladu Zyglaków. - Pewnie koczują gdzieś na bagnach, poza szlakami – pomyślał. Toa znalazł się w środku pomieszczenia z zaopatrzeniem. Większość skrzyń była pusta, oprócz jednej. W jej wnętrzu kryło się kilka haków, lin i desek. Po chwili kontynuował eksplorację ruin, natrafiając w końcu na małą salę, w której mieściło się biurko i stara, spróchniała szafa. Toa Lodu usunął dłonią pajęczyny i przyjrzał się kawałkowi kamiennej tablicy na półce. Przedstawiała najwyraźniej coś w rodzaju mapy lub wzoru. Ornament był dziwnie znajomy, lecz Khertes nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć nic, co by do niego pasowało. W końcu odrzucił tablicę, podchodząc do okna. Fedren stęknął, podciągając się na kawałku kamienia. W końcu dotarł na mury ruin. Przed nim rozpościerał się pas bagien, po nim łąki i wzgórza Północnego Kontynentu. Za nim znajdowały się te przeklęte moczary, sięgające po horyzont. Skakdi poczuł narastający głód i zmęczenie. Sterczał już tu z tym upartym Toa już dwa, trzy dni? Wojownik nie miał już sił krzątać się po bagnie w zamiarem znalezienia tych wyrzutków. Kończyło mu się jedzenie, woda i amunicja do Cordaka. I jak dalej tak będzie, także chęci do życia. Niech to zlecenie pójdzie w Karzahni, on wydostanie się stąd, wróci do Atterhern. Pewnie będzie musiał żebrać o widgety, ale lepsze to niż śmierć od włóczni Zyglaka. Fedren poczuł chłodny, zachodni wiatr. Niech ten Toa tylko wróci ze zwiadów i zakończą współpracę. *** - No dobra… – odparł Khertes, wysłuchując wywodu Zakazianina. – Powodzenia w takim razie – rzucił. Toa Lodu patrzył przez chwilę jak Zakazianin ładuje miotacz i rozgląda się za wyjściem z ruin. Mężczyzna w końcu został sam. Zaczął szukać jakiegoś miejsca do spania, położonego dogodnie wysoko. Wrócił się także do komnat twierdzy, znajdując tam stare poduszki. Musiał porządnie się wyspać, po następny dzień był pełen pracy. *** Szybkie kroki butów z utwardzanej skóry przemierzały bagna. Mężczyzna planował dotrzeć do miejsca śmierci jednego z Toa, by wykonać plan. Jednak po drodze znalazł się na jednej z polan. W idealnym miejscu na zasadzkę. Jego obawy się spełniły. Zakazianin nie przeżył zbyt długo w pojedynkę. Było już po wszystkim. Skakdi otrzymał kilka pchnięć w tułów. Magazynek Cordaka był opróżniony, a nóż wojownika znajdował się ciągle w jego dłoni. Khertes dezaktywował Kanohi i przeciągnął wzrokiem przez zarośla. Jego teleskopowe oko nie zobaczyło nic więcej poza zielenią i kilkoma owadami. Zyglaki zapewne wycofały się i tropiły teraz tylko jego. Uszczuplenie drużyny łowców stworzyło pewne nowe możliwości, których Toa wcześniej nie zauważał. Dzięki rzeczom znalezionym w twierdzy śmierć jego towarzyszy nie pójdzie na marne. Toa wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Protostal spłynęła krwią gada już raz, a wędrowiec dopilnuje tego, by posmakowała jej po raz drugi. Wędrowiec chwycił potężne cielsko Zakazianina i zaczął iść przed siebie. - Czas zabrać się do pracy – pomyślał. *** Gad człapał już od jakiegoś czasu, tropiąc ofiarę. Temu ostatniemu udało się odciąć rękę jego towarzyszowi, a na dodatek potrafił stać się niewidzialny. Wyrzutek musiał mieć się na baczności. Zyglak wyprostował się, wychodząc z wysokich traw. Przy samotnym drzewie istota rozpoznała jakąś postać. - Toa? Nienawidzę Toa – pomyślał. Okazało się jednak, że postać przy drzewie to nie Toa, a Skakdi który na dodatek się powiesił. Gad nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Zdawało mu się, że wszystkich zadźgał on, jego towarzysz lub to zmutowane rahi. Ślady tego Toa w białej zbroi prowadziły jednak tutaj, a po nim nie było śladu. Zyglak zbliżył się do trupa. Wydawało mu się, że to właśnie tego Zakazianina zabił niedawno… Nagle dało się słyszeć szelest liści i odgłos łamanej gałęzi. Protostalowy miecz wbił się prosto w kręgi szyjne kręgosłupa gada. Khertes wylądował na plecach Zyglaka, wyciągając broń z ofiary. Wyciągnął z sakwy szmatkę, czyszcząc oręż z krwi. Kawałek materiału wylądował ma ziemi w akompaniamencie ostatnich oddechów gada. Zagrożeniem pozostał tylko krokodylowaty rahi. Toa Lodu nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele oporu od jednorękiego Zyglaka. Wiedział, że rahi poruszało się przez wodę. Przez większość podróży przez bagna myśliwi natrafiali na płytkie zbiorniki wodne czy też kałuże. Khertes musiał odwiedzić miejsca ataku bestii i podążać wzdłuż tafli wodnej, by w końcu natrafić na mutanta. Nie mógł zbytnio polegać na mocy maski, rahi zbyt często posługiwały się węchem do wykrycia ofiary. Toa Lodu musiał liczyć na łut szczęścia i zauważenie bagiennych much zanim będzie za późno. Okazało się że rzeki na tych przeklętych moczarach rzeczywiście wypływały z jednego zbiornika. Blisko brzegu dryfował krokodylowaty rahi, z jedynie częścią grzbietu wysuniętą nad taflę wody. Na jego łuskami krążyła chmara owadów, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Khertes zmrużył oczy, wyjmując miecz. Ruszył naprzód, skupiając całą swoją energię żywiołu w protostalowej klindze. Toa Lodu dotarł do brzegu, gdy mutant zorientował się, co się dzieje. Przypłynął w stronę mężczyzny i otworzył paszczę, próbując wyskoczyć z wody. Khertes w porę wbił ostrze wodę, zamrażając większą część zbiornika, razem ze zmutowanym rahi, które utknęło w groteskowej pozycji, pokryte śnieżnobiałym okryciem. Łowca wyjął Plan B i wbił Zakaziańskie ostrze w delikatne podniebienie istoty, przebijając się do mózgu, tym samym kończąc ponury żywot rahi. Cofnął się na brzeg, biorąc głęboki oddech. To był koniec. To był naprawdę koniec. - Brawo, brawo. Zabiłeś naszego pupila – rozległ się głos dobiegający z zarośli. Należał on to Toa, który pojawił się wśród drzew, powolnie klaskając, jakby chcąc zadrwić z czynu wędrowca. - O co tu chodzi? – zapytał się Khertes. - Nie pierwszy przeszedłeś przez tą grę. Ale jak wszyscy, po domniemanym zwycięstwie tracisz czujność. Zapominasz, że jest nas więcej… *** Toa Lodu ocknął się w zagrzybiałej, ciemnej celi. Nastała noc. Khertes odczuwał tępy ból z tyłu głowy. Ktoś musiał zajść go od tyłu i ogłuszyć. Wędrowiec przypomniał sobie wszystkie wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Wyprawa na bagna, śmierć członków drużyny, zastawienie pułapki i w końcu zarżnięcie rahi. Ktokolwiek go tu zamknął, musiał mieć tu temu ważny powód. Khertes był bez maski, dodatkowo jego kajdanki musiały blokować moc żywiołu. Standardowe środki ostrożności przeciwko Toa. Wędrowiec podniósł głowę, słysząc ciche kroki. Czy oto miał nadejść jego oprawca? Przed kratami pojawił się osobliwy kształt, stojący naprzeciw Khertesa, w świetle księżyca, a jednak spowity w ciemnościach. Postać zdawała się mieć wzrost typowy dla Toa, jednak mężczyzna nie potrafił określić jego rasy z pewnością. - Potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni? – powiedział przybysz. Jego głos wydał się więźniowi niezwykle pospolity. - Czego chcesz? – rzucił chłodno. - Widzę, że wpadłeś w kłopoty. Ten Toa i Zyglak… Lepiej żebyś nie pozostał tu na więcej czasu. - Więc? - Więc skoro znalazłem się tutaj w odpowiednim czasie, oferuję tobie możliwość ucieczki. - A czego żądasz w zamian? – zapytał podejrzliwie Toa Lodu. - Powiedzmy że przypieczętujemy to uściskiem dłoni – powiedział osobnik. Khertes wstał, zbliżając się do istoty. Kształt mężczyzny był wciąż spowity w cieniu, jakby wybawiciel łowcy był jednocześnie na wyciągnięcie ręki i na samym końcu otchłani. Nie mając zbyt wielu opcji do wyboru, Toa Lodu uścisnął dłoń mężczyźnie. III - Inferno '- Przyjąłeś propozycję. Teraz, tak jak ja, jesteś częścią tej plagi.' Spowita mrokiem istota siedziała na krześle za biurkiem. Całe pomieszczenie było ciemne, postać która znajdowała się kilka bio od Toa Lodu była niemal niewidoczna. Khertes spojrzał na dłoń, którą podał swojemu wybawicielowi. Na skórze zobaczył parującą energię cienia, która wyglądem przypominała czarną krew rozpływającą się w wodzie. - Jesteś teraz związany z tym miejscem. Cienie nie znikną, dopóki nie uporasz się z pewnym problemem – powiedziała istota. Khertes wyszarpnął nóż na nadgarstku, wyskakując do przodu w próbie zasztyletowania jego rozmówcy. Nagle istota wykonała gest ręką, zatrzymując ruchy Toa Lodu. Chwilę później wykonał następny gest, powodując upadek Khertesa na posadzkę. - Niemądrze. Jestem teraz jedynym, który może cię uwolnić od tej plagi. Zabicie mnie przysporzy ci tylko więcej kłopotów, Toa. Więc współpracuj, albo spotka cię marny koniec - postać westchnęła. - Twoim zadaniem będzie wytropienie pewnego specyficznego osobnika. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy mroki spowiły jego ciało, a on zaczął przenosić się do innego miejsca… *** Khertes poczuł czyiś but na swoim tyle, po czym wypadł z wozu, lądując maską w błocie. Wokół niego pojawiła się masa przechodni, przewozów i podróżników na wierzchowcach. Znalazł się z powrotem w Atterhern. -… A kiedy nastąpi dzień zespolenia, Wielki Duch zstąpi na te lądy i ukarze wszystkich, którzy nie stąpają po ścieżkach wyznaczonych przez trzy Prawa! – dało się słyszeć słowa Steltiańskiego klechy, przemierzającego zabłoconego drogi wśród innych przechodniów. Jakiś Burnak zatrzymał się przy Khertesie, kiedy usuwał on błoto z Kanohi. Jego pan szybko przygonił go do siebie, pociągając za smycz. Toa Lodu zaczął sprawdzać swoje sakwy po kolei. Ta większa, pełna prowiantu przeznaczonego na polowanie na bagnach znikła. Mężczyzna sprawdził miecz oraz noże, w innych sakwach ostały się także bandaże, spirytus oraz manierka z wodą. W jednej wędrowiec znalazł za to sporą sumę widgetów i krótki list. Twoim pierwszym celem jest upadły Toa imieniem Tehkir. Ostatnio widziany kilka kio od Atterhern. Posiada ważne informacje na temat plagi i twojej zwierzyny. Odzyskaj te zapiski, a otrzymasz dalsze instrukcje. Na twoim miejscu spieszyłbym się. Plaga postępuje… Czytając list, Khertes spojrzał na prawą dłoń. Ciemna energia pulsowała tak samo, jak wcześniej w mrocznej komnacie. A więc to wszystko nie było snem. Biorąc się za polowanie na Zyglaki, Toa Lodu wplątał się w coś dużo bardziej poważnego. Obwiązał dłoń bandażem, żeby ukryć plagę, i ruszył w stronę tablicy ogłoszeniowej. Do kawałka pergaminu zwykle dołączana była pieczęć w kształcie Kanohi Hau. Oznaczało to zlecenie dla wędrowców Toa, którzy byli darzeni nieco większym zaufaniem przez Matoran niż Zakaziańscy łowcy głów czy najemnicy z Xii. Do tego zlecenia dołączona była pieczęć przedstawiająca płatek śniegu, symbol Toa Lodu. Miało to oznaczać przeciwnika, który jest szczególnie podatny na moc żywiołu lodu. Mężczyzna zerwał kawałek pergaminu i ruszył w stronę budynków rządowych Atterhern. Zamierzał pogadać ze zleceniodawcą polowania na bagnach. Toa Lodu wparował do drewnianego budynku, niemal wywarzając drzwi. Dwie Ga-Matoranki rozmawiające za okienkiem aż podskoczyły na dźwięk drzwi które mogłyby wylecieć z zawiasów. Mężczyzna delikatnie je zamknął, po czym podszedł do okienka. - Kto tu się zajmował organizowaniem polowania na bagnach? - Co? Jakie polowanie. To chyba nie w naszych kompetencjach – odparła Ga-Matoranka. - Muszę się widzieć, no, z dowódcą. Gdzie on jest? - Chodzi o dowódcę straży Atterhern? On nie żyje. - C-co? – wybełkotał Khertes. - Został znaleziony martwy dziś rano. I jestem pewna co do tego, że żadne polowania nie były organizowane. Straż Atterhern pozostaje w mieście. - No, ale te Zyglaki na bagnach… - Na bagnach? Nie ma się czego obawiać przy przeprawie przez trakt blisko bagien, te tereny są opuszczone od lat. Toa Lodu zaniemówił. Czy każdy w tym przeklętym mieście stracił pamięć? Czy to on wariuje? Mógł jeszcze sprawdzić bibliotekę miejską. Być może są tam jakieś zapiski wspominające o chorobie czy tej mrocznej istocie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyszedł z budynku, pozostawiając za sobą tylko skonsternowane Matoranki Wody. Wkrótce Toa wpadł to jedynej biblioteki w mieście. Od razu zaczął przerzucać różne pożółkłe tomy, szukając odpowiedzi. - „Bestie Rahi”? Nie, tego mutanta na pewno tam nie będzie. „Mityczne stworzenia”. Mhm. Khertes chwycił księgę w dłoń i zaczął ją przekartkowywać. Na stronach widniały przeróżne istoty, od Irnakka po gigantycznego, morskiego kraba. Jedna strona została wyrwana, ale to niczemu nie świadczyło. - Czego pan szuka? – zapytała zaciekawiona Ce-Matoranka. Khertes prawie podskoczył. - Nie wiem, czy znajdę tutaj jakieś rzadko występujące stworzenia… Zaraz, czy macie tutaj jakieś zapiski rządowych przedsięwzięć? – zapytał poddenerwowany Toa. - Mamy jedną księgę. Na szczęście jest dostępna dla pospolitych mieszkańców. Proszę za mną – odparła Matoranka. Kobieta w złoto-niebieskiej zbroi zaprowadziła wędrowca do mniejszego pomieszczenia. Otworzyła pokaźną książkę z zapiskami różnych wypraw organizowanych przez zarządców Atterhern. - To jest nasze małe archiwum. Toa Lodu od razu przerzucił strony, szukając najnowszych wpisów. Strony z datami ostatnich trzech dni były jednak puste. - W czasie tych dni nic nie zanotowano? Może zapiski są niekompletne? - To oznacza brak przedsięwzięć, proszę pana – odparła rezolutnie Ce-Matoranka. - Niemożliwe. Czy te trzy dni wyparowały wszystkim z pamięci? – pomyślał Khertes. Toa żałował, że nie może się zwrócić się o pomoc do Ikovela. Nie był nawet pewien, czy łowca dalej żyje. W Atterhern znał tylko Vakargga, który zapewne wyjechał za widgetami, ale nie zaszkodziło poszukać go w paru miejscach. Był jeszcze Fedvi, ale on raczej nie był zorientowany w takich sprawach. Jednak odwiedzenie jego kuźni na pewno nie zaszkodzi. *** Droga do wioski była krótka. Dwie godziny marszu na wschód od Atterhern przyniosły Toa Lodu do małej wioski, nietkniętej przez częste najazdy piratów, ostatnio obficie występujące na wchodnim wybrzeżu. Jeszcze wcześniej Toa Lodu odwiedził Fedviego w kuźni, lecz ten nic nie wiedział o rzekomych łowach. Vakargg też gdzieś zniknął, zapewne zajmując się tropieniem piratów. Wspomnienie polowania na bagnach wydawało się teraz wręcz surrealistyczne, lecz wypalający cień na dłoni, widgety i list od mrocznej istoty były jak najbardziej namacalne. Khertes postanowił wykonać polecenie i poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Jego celem był Tehkir, upadły Toa na którego zlecenie wystawił miejscowy Turaga. Wędrowiec zmierzał właśnie do niego. Mężczyzna postawił stopy przy drogowskazie, na którym była zawieszona nazwa wioski. Wędrowiec szybko znalazł największą chatkę, zwykle zajmowaną przez starzyznę wioski. Turaga Ognia stał przy kominku, z którego buchało nieprzyjemne ciepło. Turaga właśnie porządkował kamienne tablice. Odwrócił się w stronę przybysza, przyjmując zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy na swojej Komau. - O! Wreszcie Toa odpowiedział na nasze wezwanie! Jesteś tu z powodu zlecenia, czyż nie? - Tak – odparł chłodno Khertes. – Potrzebuję informacji. Wykonałeś pieczęć z symbolem żywiołu Lodu. Zakładam że Tehkir jest Toa Ognia? - Zgadza się. To jakiś problem? - Owszem. Nie cierpię ognia – westchnął. Zwykle zlecenia posiadające ten symbol były dla mężczyzny łatwiejsze, lecz w tym przypadku starcie stanie się dużo bardziej męczące. - Dobra. Potrzebuję każdego strzępu informacji o nim – powiedział Toa Lodu. - Tehkir, no, był Toa od wielu lat. Podróżował po Kontynencie przez jakiś czas, ale po Wielkim Katakliźmie wrócił do nas, do wioski. Przez sto lat cieszyliśmy się jego towarzystwem, lecz jakiś czas temu coś się zmieniło. Oszalał. Zamieszkał w chacie kilka kio na południe od Atterhern i pali wszystko wokół. Dosłownie – westchnął Turaga. Jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał, jak ciężko mu było o tym rozmawiać. - I wcześniej był zwyczajnym Toa? Czy masz jakieś domysły, co spowodowało u niego zmianę zachowania? – zapytał Khertes, siadając blisko rozmówcy. - Ja… Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko że kiedyś po prostu odszedł, a jego miejsce zamieszkania rozpoznasz po spalonej ziemi i spopielonej roślinności. - Czym walczył? - Uhhh, miał szablę. Jest bardzo uzdolniony w korzystaniu z mocy żywiołu, uważaj. - Kanohi? – zapytał Toa, wykrzywiając maskę w grymasie. - Myślę że to ta sama moc co kształt. Akaku. - Mógłbym zobaczyć jego chatkę tutaj, w wiosce? - Tak. Zastawiliśmy wejście kawałkiem skały, by nikt się nie krzątał przy jego rzeczach. Chodź za mną – powiedział Turaga, wychodząc z chaty. Chwilę później dwie postacie odwiedziły były dom Toa Ognia, lecz w środku Khertes zastał pustkę. Nie mając nic więcej co mogłoby posłużyć za trop lub wskazówkę, Toa Lodu ruszył na południe, w stronę spalonej ziemi. Wcześniej najemnik mógł tylko domyślać się, dlaczego Turaga chciał pozbyć się Toa Ognia z tej ziemi. Teraz miał przed oczami całe świadectwo Tehkira, szalonego Toa. Nieopodal rzeki część gruntu była pokryta popiołem, roślinność doszczętnie spalona, gdzieniegdzie uchowały się pojedyncze drzewa. Pośród tego leżały zwęglone szczątki Matoran. Nie było wątpliwości. Upadły Toa musiał zostać powstrzymany. Khertes aktywował Kanohi i podążył naprzód. W trakcie swojej drogi nie spotkał żadnej rozumnej istoty. To miejsce także wydawało się opustoszałe. Wśród wszechobecnej pożogi stała samotna, pusta chatka, otoczona ciszą. Toa Lodu starał się poruszać najciszej jak mógł, lecz co chwila stawał na zwęglonych gałęziach lub innej roślinności, przez co wydawał niepotrzebne dźwięki. Pomimo tego, nikt nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Mężczyzna wkroczył do środka pomieszczenia. We wnętrzu zobaczył łóżko, biurko, stół i pojedynczą szafę. Dezaktywował Hunę i zaczął skrupulatnie przetrząsać meble. List od jego mocodawcy nie precyzował, w jakiej formie zapisana jest informacja. Khertes szukał czegokolwiek, lecz ani strzępki pergaminu czy kawałków kamiennych tablic nie było ani w szafach, ani na stole, ani w szufladach. Pod łóżkiem Toa znalazł jedynie małe, myszowate Rahi. Pomieszczenie zdawało się też nie mieć żadnych skrytek. Khertes jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wnętrze było niezwykle schludnie pozostawione. Jakby gospodarz spodziewał się gości. Nieproszonych. Z momentu na moment, temperatura w chatce wzrosła. Wejście i okna zostały odcięte płomieniami. Tehkir musiał wreszcie ujawnić swoją obecność. Toa Lodu wyciągnął miecz i rzucił się do wyjścia. Przedarł się przez ścianę ognia, jakimś cudem nie stając w płomieniach. Przed nim, na spalonej ziemi, stał Toa Ognia z szablą w ręku. Na krwistoczerwonej Kanohi Akaku nie widać było żadnej emocji. Tehkir wyciągnął przed siebie broń, gotowy uwolnić piekło. Khertes błyskawicznie przeanalizował swoją sytuację. Za dobrą sekundę płomienie miały go dosięgnąć. Niewidzialność nic by w tym nie pomogła, na unik było za późno. Wędrowiec wbił protostalowy miecz w ziemię, chwytając go obiema rękami i uginając kolana. Jego ciało zostało otoczone przez pulsujący chłód, który starł się z nacierającym ogniem, ochraniając klęczącego Toa. Płomienie tańczyły wokół zamieci śnieżnej, jakby szukając słabego punktu. Tehkir był rzeczywiście potężny, jeśli chodzi o użycie mocy żywiołu. Energia nacierała na Khertesa coraz intensywniej, a on desperacko starał się ją powstrzymać. - Spokój. Chwila jasności w oku burzy… Ogień i lód ścierały się ze sobą, wyczerpując walczących. Pobliskie drzewa w połowie płonęły, a w połowie były pokryte lodem. Khertes wstał, wyjmując ostrze z ziemi. Dwie Kanohi w kształcie Akaku, czerwona i biała, spotkały się wzrokiem na polu walki. Tehkir uniósł szablę i ruszył na przeciwnika. Zwykle to oponenci Khertesa charakteryzowali się nadmierną gadatliwością w czasie walki, choćby nawet poprzez żałosne komentarze. Tehkir był jednak inny. Toa Ognia byli porywczy, emocjonalni i skorzy do rozwiązywania problemów bezpośrednio. Dla nich, gniew był ich siłą, którą uwalniali w czasie starcia. W czasie walki nie padło z ust Tehkira ani jednego słowa. Khertes starał się wykonywać każdy ruch z rozwagą i spokojem, manewrując wśród ognistej pożogi. Był jak lód, twardy i niezachwiany. Musiał jednak uważać, aby się nie stopić. Tehkir użył żywiołu, sprawiając, że jego szabla zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Khertes wyczerpał całe swoje pokładu mocy, musiał się więc liczyć z konsekwencjami. Aby posmakować zwycięstwa, musiał się trochę sparzyć. Mężczyzna zaczął wywijać szablą, wyprowadzając chaotyczne ciosy jeden za drugim. Toa Lodu blokował zręcznie cięcia swoim mieczem, nadrabiając braki w żywiole umiejętnościami szermierczymi, lecz za każdym razem czuł dyskomfort zbliżającego się żaru. Tehkir chciał wykorzystać strach Toa Lodu i w końcu złamać umysł najemnika. Ciągle cofając się i studiując ruchy przeciwnika, Khertes przeszedł do kontry. Zbił szablę przeciwnika, na chwilę odsłaniając go. Wyprowadził kopnięcie w tors, lecz atak tylko nieznacznie uszkodził nieprzyjaciela. Tehkir nawet nie chrząknął, a w jego dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia, która wystrzeliła prosto w Khertesa. Toa Lodu nie zdążył zareagować i przyjął atak. Wkrótce płomienie znikły, lecz ciało posmakowało przeklętego gorąca. Najemnik miał już tego dość, lecz Tehkir nie przestawał wymachiwać płonącą szablą. Toa Lodu zdecydował się na wycofanie i znalezienie lepszego miejsca do walki. Khertes aktywował Kanohi i ruszył za siebie, w kierunku lasu. Toa Ognia nie podążył za śladami na ziemi, lecz pozostał wśród popiołów i zwęglonych zgliszcz. Najemnik zatrzymał się na przedpolu lasu, dezaktywując Hunę. Uspokoił oddech i wyprostował się. Tehkir ciągle stał nieopodal chatki, obserwując go oczami Akaku. Póki Khertes nie stał się niewidzialny, nie mógł go zaskoczyć. Tak jak Toa Lodu, Tehkir regenerował siły. Mimo że stał kilkaset bio od przeciwnika, wokół jego dłoni można było dostrzec karmazynowe płonienie. Wędrowiec nie chciał już więcej zwlekać. Aktywował maskę, zbliżając się do oponenta. Kiedy był już zbyt zmęczony jej użyciem, pojawił się przed Tehkirem. Nie dość blisko, żeby wyprowadzić cios, lecz dość blisko żeby zakończyć starcie. Toa Ognia uwolnił płomienie tak jak wcześniej, wysyłając w stronę Khertesa mordercze gorąco. Jego przeciwnik utworzył płaski blok lodu przed sobą imitując tarcze. Liczył na to, że kiedy będzie powoli przesuwać się do wroga, Tehkir nie zauważy go, będąc zaślepionym płomieniami. Pochód do przodu okazał się jednak nie lada wyzwaniem. Khertes używał całej swojej mocy, wzmacniając topniejącą osłonę, lecz każdy krok naprzód był coraz cięższy. Wkrótce jego moc żywiołu niemal się wyczerpała, a Toa Lodu prawie stanął w płomieniach, czując pot i poparzenia na skórze. Kiedy znalazł się w zasięgu ciosu, jedynym o czym myślał było zakończenie starcia. Protostalowy miecz wbił się prosto w serce Tehkira. Toa Ognia wypuścił szablę z ręki, kończąc nawałnicę ognia. Nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, osunął się na ziemię. Szczęk zbroi zlał się z odgłosem palonej trawy. - To koniec. To wreszcie koniec – pomyślał Khertes, spoglądając na sczerniałą zbroję i liczne poparzenia. Toa chwycił dogorywającego przeciwnika i dociągnął go na pobliski pień, stękając. Najemnik chwycił oburącz miecz i zaczął siekać w kark. Raz, dwa, trzy. W końcu dekapitacja dobiegła końca, czerwona kanohi leżała w popiole. Mężczyzna wziął parę łyków z manierki, zmierzając w stronę rzeki, by ukoić wodą poparzone ciało. Oblewając maskę cieczą, okolica chatki wydała mu się nawet piękna. Pewna część drzew i gleby uchowała się przed zniszczeniem. Odpoczywając, Khertes przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Martwy Toa musiał posiadać bezcenne informacje na temat zwierzyny. Kieszenie Tehkira skrywały kamienną tabliczkę pokrytą zapiskami. To musiało być to. Ale została jeszcze jedna sprawa. Chociaż tajemniczy mocodawca dostarczał widgety hojnie, Khertes nie chciał utracić pieniędzy za pozbycie się Tehkira. Lecz gdy miał zamiar wpakować głowę ofiary, czerwona maska zwróciła jego uwagę. Na krańcu metalu czerwień została zastąpiona czymś co wyglądało jak zgniła rdza. Czy to był powód rzekomego szaleństwa? - Czy to też jakaś zaraza? Być może mogłem go ocalić… Już za późno - pomyślał Khertes. – Kolejne życie stracone na tym przeklętym lądzie. Oby moje nie było następne. *** Czerwona Kanohi Akaku razem z odciętą głową wylądowała z chrzęstem u stóp Turagi. Wśród Matoran rozległ się krzyk zdumienia, gdy zobaczyli toczącą się część ciała. Starszy wioski na chwilę oniemiał. - Ty… Rozkazałem pozbycia się Tehkira, nie zabicia go! Czy ty w ogóle pamiętasz co oznaczał Kodeks Toa? – Turaga miał rację. Na zleceniu wyraźnie było napisane „Pozbyć się”. - Wykonałem zadanie. Pozbyłem się tego Toa. Był zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, żeby pozostawić go przy życiu. Sam przecież wiesz, co zrobił – powiedział Khertes, lecz nie były to szczere słowa. Odebrał życie przeciwnikowi w akcie desperacji, a rdza na Kanohi tylko komplikowała sprawę. Być może starcie mogło by się potoczyć inaczej, lecz najemnika to nie obchodziło. - Jak mogłeś? Ty… Ty… - Za wykonanie zlecenia należy się zapłata. Tak brzmiała umowa – odparł Khertes. Jeden z Matoran splunął, oddalając się. Kiedy Turaga nadal oponował przeciw wydaniu nagrody, Toa Lodu zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie musiał użyć gróźb, by wymusić zapłatę. Na szczęście Turaga w końcu opamiętał się i wyciągnął meszek z widgetami. Pieniądze wylądowały z brzękiem w dłoni Toa. Pośród chłodnego, północnego wiatru najemnik opuścił wioskę, siadając przy złamanym drogowskazie. Khertes wyjął kamienną tabliczkę i zabrał się za jej studiowanie. Jego następny krok był zawarty właśnie w niej. To stworzenie nie pochodzi z tego świata. Widziałem, jak pojawia się na południe stąd, za lasem. Ta istota jest pokryta płaszczem z niebieską aurą i nosi złotą maskę. Lub coś, co wygląda jak maska. To wszystko co można powiedzieć o jej wyglądzie. Zachowanie? Zdaje się, że istota korzysta z jakiejś formy „podwładnych”. Te stworzenia otoczone cieniem zdają się pojawiać tam gdzie ona i walczyć za nią. Starłem się z nimi tylko raz, przy mojej rodzimej wiosce. Przy wyeliminowaniu tych istot, stworzenie w płaszczu znika, zostawiając po sobie wiadomość. Niestety po jednym takim spotkaniu nie potrafiłem wyśledzić, gdzie znalazła się istota. Jej legowisko pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą. Tekst kamiennej tabliczki został wzbogacony jeszcze o podpis Tehkira. Na odwrocie była narysowana mapa z zaznaczonym miejscem starcia na południe od lasu sąsiadującego ze spaloną ziemią wokół chatki Toa Ognia. Khertes właśnie przedzierał się przez zarośla, kierując się małym urządzeniem, prezentem który otrzymał dawnymi laty od Fedviego. Kowal powiedział, że dostał go od znajomego Fa-Matorańskiego inżyniera. Urządzenie miało się nazywać „kompas” i wskazywać zawsze północ. Fedvi nie znalazł dla niego użycia w swojej kuźni, lecz Khertes chętnie zaopiekował się ustrojstwem. Stąpając wśród przewróconych konarów, mężczyzna wykorzystał chwilę ciszy i spokoju otaczającego lasu by pogrążyć się w konsternacji. Nie pierwszy raz zabił innego Toa. Przez większość swoich podróży eliminował Rahi, istoty niegodne współczucia lub wyjęte z powszechnym norm. Lecz kiedy zabił jednego ze swych pobratymców, jego świadomość zawsze próbowała wyprzeć się tego uczynku, stworzyć jakieś usprawiedliwienie moralne, pomimo że takie nie istniało. Po pewnym czasie Toa zrozumiał, że robił to prostu dlatego, że tak było łatwiej. Porzucił wspomnienie Kodeksu razem z przeszłością na Metru Nui i nie zamierzał oglądać się za siebie. Za lasem zaczynała się naga skała, ciągnąca się na kilka kio. Płyta była gdzieniegdzie porośnięta mchem i drobną roślinnością, jednak nie w centrum. Pośrodku znajdował się kolisty wzór, przypominający ten z tabliczki. Toa Lodu podszedł bliżej. We wnętrzu wzoru mężczyzna zauważył pojedynczy kamień. To wszystko wyglądało jak pułapka, lecz Khertes nie miał wyboru. Musiał w nią wejść. Kiedy wędrowiec znalazł się we wnętrzu kolistego wzoru wyrytego na skalnej płycie, szum wiatru ucichł. Całe powietrze jakby stanęło w miejscu, A Toa zaczął tracić oddech. Wokół skał rozeszła się atmosfera strachu. Coś zmaterializowało się za mężczyzną, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Khertes odwrócił się, wyciągając miecz z pochwy. Przed nim stała kreatura o dwie głowy wyższa od Toa, w niebieskawym płaszczu i złotej masce. Jej kształt nie przypominał niczego, co Khertes widział przedtem. Przez chwilę stał oniemiały, przyglądając się istocie. Coś w jej wyglądzie było okropnie niepokojące. Wokół kreatury zaczęły pojawiać się wychudzone, powykręcane istoty bez oczu. Zrodzone jakby z niczego oprócz palącej ciemności, ruszyły na Khertesa. Toa Lodu otrząsnął się, gdy poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. Zaczął ciąć napastników, atakując łby, kończyny i tułowia niewolników cieni. Istoty rzucały się na niego w bezmyślnej szarży, co nieco ułatwiało sprawę. Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał jednak ofensywy kilkunastu wrogów i po chwili upadł pod ich naporem. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by wokół ciała wojownika pojawiła się eksplozja lodu, zamrażając mroczne istoty. Wysoka kreatura ciągle obserwowała sytuację swoimi niebieskim ślepiami, gdy Khertes wbił w nią swój wzrok. Błyskawicznie aktywował Kanohi, by okrążyć przeciwnika. Zbliżając się do jej tyłu, Toa pchnął protostalowy miecz, przebijając się przez niebieski płaszcz, dosięgając jakiejś tkanki, która pękła pod okropnym chrzęstem. Bestia uderzyła najemnika kościstą ręką, odrzucając go na kilka bio. Na chwilę płaszcz został odsłonięty, lecz Khertes nie zdążył się dobrze przyjrzeć wnętrzu kreatury. Istota skryła się w cieniach i znikła razem z jej niewolnikami. Wśród ciężkiego oddechu rozległ się niepokojący głos. Zawróć. Zostałeś ostrzeżony. Słowa wyryły się w umyśle Khertesa, powodując dziwny dyskomfort. - To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Moja ochrona… To coś dysponuje większą mocą, niż myślałem. Toa Lodu jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po płycie, szukając możliwych niespodzianek wśród skał. Mężczyzna sprawdził pojedynczy kamień, wcześniej znaleziony pośrodku tajemniczego wzoru. Skała okazała się otwieraną skrytką, w której wnętrzu znajdowało się więcej zapisków. Charakter pisma wskazywał na kolejne dzieło Tehkira. Ta rzecz nie pochodzi stąd. Na próżno szukać jej w jakichkolwiek zbiorach. Prawdopodobnie jest wrażliwa na to co każdy, czyli ogień i stal. Nigdy jednak nie udało mi się jej wytropić. Istota nie zostawia żadnych śladów. Miejsca jej pojawienia się nie są zwarte, chociaż może się wydawać, że zainteresowała się mną i naszymi informatorami. Pomimo tego, cel jej egzystencji jest mi do dzisiaj nieznany. Istota potrzebuje dalszych badań. Nie wiem czy będę w stanie to kontynuować. Coś innego pojawiło się na mojej drodze. Nie mogę tego obrać w słowa. Mój umysł, jakby stawał się obcy. Na odwrocie tablicy była nakreślona złowroga Kanohi o dwóch, podłużnych oczach. Wszystko zaczęło się gmatwać. Numer czternaście, mroczna istota i plaga. Nagle na ramieniu usiadło krukowate Rahi. - Zmiataj stąd – powiedział Khertes, strącając ptaka z ramienia. Odlatując, Rahi wypuściło z dzioba list. Wyglądał tak samo, jak ten otrzymany po opuszczeniu komnaty tajemniczego zleceniodawcy. Pojawiły się komplikacje. Udaj się do bezpiecznej karczmy na rozdrożu. Zapytaj o posłańca. Khertes zaczął szukać wzrokiem kruka. Skrzydlate Rahi jednak już dawno odleciało. Toa Lodu nie miał więc wyboru, musiał znaleźć drogę do karczmy. Po tylu wędrówkach po wschodnim wybrzeżu naprawdę przydałaby mu się mapa. Karczma na rozdrożu rzeczywiście mieściła się na rozstaju dróg. Toa Lodu dotarł tam już wieczorem, gdy niebo pokryte było pomarańczową łuną. Po otwarciu drewnianych drzwi do uszu wędrowcy dobiegły przemieszane dźwięki bywalców karczmy. Khertes podszedł do lady i poprosił o wodę. Po wzięciu kilku łyków wykonał gest dłonią. Barman podszedł do niego jeszcze raz. - Szukam kogoś kogo nazywacie „posłańcem” – powiedział. Zakazianin za ladą przełknął ślinę. - Ciszej trochę! – syknął Skakdi podający napoje. – Chodź za mną. Skakdi odszedł od lady i zaprowadził Toa Lodu do niepozornie wyglądających drzwiczek. Wśród stosów dokumentów i różnych mikstur krzątał się pojedynczy Bo-Matoranin. Wydawał się być zmęczony swoją pracą. - Ach, to ty – powiedział markotnie, gdy drzwi za Khertesem zatrzasnęły się. - Mam parę pytań- - Chwila, chwila. Najpierw pokaż rękę. Toa Lodu po chwili zrozumiał, o co chodziło Matoraninowi Zieleni. Usunął bandaż odkrywając połowę przedramienia i dłoń pogrążoną w cienistej zarazie. - Więc rozprzestrzeniła się już poza dłoń, co? No dobra, więcej nie muszę patrzeć. Możesz z powrotem zabandażować rękę. - Co to za choroba? Jak się jej pozbyć – zapytał Khertes, obwiązując bandaż. - Gdybym wiedział… Próbowałem wszystkich moich mikstur, ale nic nie działało. Nie wiem nawet, czy plaga jest związana z mocami, jakie znamy na tych lądach. Chociaż czy powinienem mówić „plaga”? To jak pasożyt. Powoli zacznie pożerać twój umysł, a ty będziesz czuł tylko nieprzerwaną potrzebę znalezienia kreatury… - Wiesz o mojej zwierzynie? – zapytał. - Każdy w naszym przedsięwzięciu o niej wie. To ta istota w płaszczu jest kluczem do zagadki. Problem w tym, że nikomu nie udało się odkryć jej prawdziwej natury, a co dopiero złapać. Tehkir poczynił trochę postępów. Zebrał trochę informacji i walczył z bestią jeden raz. Podał nam też jej imię. Sykorax. - Huh. Oszalał też przez tą plagę? – zapytał Khertes. - Od jakiegoś czasu nie miałem z nim kontaktu. Ale pasożyt nie powinien tak działać. Zdaje się, że otrzymałeś informację o istocie właśnie od niego, tak? - Zakończyłem jego żywot. Oprócz dziwnej rdzy na jego masce nie znalazłem niczego odstawającego od normy. - Ciekawe, ciekawe. Zapiszę to w raporcie – powiedział Bo-Matoranin, chwytając pióro w dłoń. - Jak ci na imię? – zapytał Toa Lodu. - Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Wystarczy że będziesz się do mnie zwracał „Posłaniec”, Khertesie. W każdym razie, nie przewidzieliśmy sytuacji z Tehkirem. Będzie trzeba się dostosować. Tak samo jak na polowaniu na Zyglaki… - Dlaczego wszystkie zapiski o tym zniknęły? - Bagna były tylko testem. Miały wyłonić osobę zdolną do kontynuowania poszukiwań Sykoraxa. Teraz, gdy cel polowania został osiągnięty, pamięć o tym wydarzeniu mogła przyprawić nam kłopotu. Nie łatwo jest utrzymać tę operację w sekrecie przed innymi organizacjami, Toa – rzekł Posłaniec, kończąc pisanie raportu. – No dobra, Toa, jeśli chcesz zachować swoją świadomość, współpracuj. Odnajdź istotę. Znajdź związek z plagą i nie przeciwstawiaj się naszemu mocodawcy. Ja też zostałem zmuszony do kooperacji – westchnął Matoranin. - Powodzenia – odparł Khertes. IV - Ewentualność Znowu znalazł się w ciemnej komnacie. Tak jak przedtem, przed Toa Lodu siedział zleceniodawca okryty mrokiem. Splótł dłonie, wbijając swój niewidoczny wzrok w przybysza. - A więc znowu się spotykamy, Toa. Pojawiły się… Komplikacje. Rozpoznałeś infekcję na masce Tehkira. Znam tylko jedną organizację która mogłaby tego dokonać. Bractwo – zagrzmiał głos w komnacie. Dreszcz przeszedł po ciele Khertesa. - Zapewne niedługo trafisz na popleczników Makuty na swojej drodze. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że sytuacja będzie wymagała ogromnego wyczucia. Liczę na twój chłodny osąd, Toa. Stąpaj ostrożnie, bo każdy błąd może od teraz pogrążyć naszą operację. A to będzie oznaczało także koniec twojej podróży – powiedziała istota. – Tymczasem w pewnej wiosce zaginął nasz informator. Ten Matoranin jest kluczowy dla dalszego powodzenia misji, jego odnalezienie będzie więc twoim priorytetem. Mężczyzna nawet nie skinął palcem, gdy Khertes został pochłonięty przez ciemność, znowu zagubiony w przestrzeni i czasie. *** - …pamiętałem, że jego dwuręczny miecz nazywał się „Nieubłagany” – uśmiechnął się Vakargg do swoich rozmówców. Trójka istot siedziała w stole w karczmie „Na rozstaju dróg”. Gdy Skakdi Ognia wrócił ze swojego ostatniego zlecenia, przysiadł się do niego Zakazianin w niebieskiej zbroi oraz przygarbiony Steltianin niższej klasy. Od razu gdy ich zobaczył, dwójka istot wzbudziła jego podejrzenia. Nie wyglądali jak obdarci najemnicy, ich rynsztunek był czysty i wypolerowany. Musieli przybyć tu niedawno. Tylko w jakim celu? - A, ten Garthar? – zapytał Skakdi. - Nie kto inny. Poszukiwany za liczne morderstwa i konszachty z podejrzanymi organizacjami. Kiedyś podobno wyśmienity szermierz. Postanowiłem się przekonać. - I co się stało? – powiedział Steltianin, którego tępy głos doskonale pasował do przygarbionej aparycji. - I zakończyłem jego marny żywot – odparł Vakargg. - Ooo, mamy tu twardziela – uśmiechnął się Zakazianin w niebieskiej zbroi. Skakdi Ognia zacisnął zęby. Czyżby ten przybysz chciał rzucić mu wyzwanie tymi słowami. - No to będziemy się zbierać – powiedział Skakdi, poklepując swojego partnera po ramieniu. Gdy wstali od stołu, z jego torby wypadł kawałek pergaminu. Vakargg ani nie drgnął, czekając aż dwójka nieznajomych zniknie w drzwiach. Po chwili rzucił się na skrawek materiału. Zaczął odczytywać treść, co chwilę popijając jakimś trunkiem. - Tak jak myślałem. Mroczni Łowcy – pomyślał Vakargg, lustrując kolejne słowa. Treść listu mówiła o konieczności znalezienia artefaktu należącego do innej organizacji oraz o lokalizacji miejsc do przeszukania. Przez chwilę Skakdi Ognia zastanawiał się nad uprzykrzeniem działań dwójki Łowców. Nie cierpiał tej organizacji przez ich tendencje do kierowania się wyłącznie zyskiem. Doprowadzało to do sprzymierzania się z najgorszymi istotami we wszechświecie i czynienia różnych okropieństw. Zakaziański łowca głów był dość pewny siebie, uważał że jest w stanie uporać się z dwójką najemników. Ale z drugiej strony zabicie Mrocznego Łowcy wiązało się z zemstą ze strony organizacji, a przez to pościg za nimi nie był tego warty. Vakargg musiał poszukać sobie innego zajęcia. Pomimo wszystko, ciągle miał dużo widgetów ze zlecenia na Toa Ziemi oraz kufel do opróżnienia. *** Toa Lodu obudził się z maską w trawie. Obrócił się na plecy, widząc przed sobą przejrzyste niebo. Pogoda była idealna na spacer. Khertes podniósł się i sprawdził ekwipunek. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a dodatkowo sakwy były cięższe o parę widgetów i instrukcje od jego mocodawcy. Ze spokojnymi polami traw kontrastowała przegniła górna połowa ciała Toa, tkwiąca na drogowskazie z napisem „Toa – strzeżcie się”. To dzieło służyło za osobliwy słupek graniczny postawiony przez piratów z Zakazu, grabiących ziemie na południe od Atterhern. Za tymi zwłokami znajdowała się ziemia niczyja. Khertes przyjrzał się martwemu Toa. Jego zbroja miała jasnoszary kolor, a ze zgniłego ciała wychodziły robaki. Za tym znakiem mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego. A jego mapa wskazywała właśnie tam. W czasie całej wędrówki Toa Lodu wypatrywał zagrożenia. Jedna grupka piratów na jego drodze mogła położyć kres jego poszukiwaniom, dlatego pewne odcinki Khertes pokonywał przy użyciu Kanohi. Po godzinie paranoicznej wędrówki w końcu zauważył Matorańską wioskę odgrodzoną palami. Cała okolica wydawała się podejrzanie spokojna. Jakby rzeczywiście cos odstraszało potencjalnych przybyszów od tych okolic. Przy wejściu do wioski stała Toa odziana w niebiesko-złotą zbroję. Zlustrowała przybysza wzrokiem. Jej mina zmarkotniała. Obok niej pojawiła się dwójka Matoran uzbrojona w prymitywne włócznie. Kobieta odprawiła ich gestem dłoni. - Poradzę sobie - powiedziała. Jej wzrok spoczął na Toa w białej zbroi. - Czemu tu przybywasz? - Zaginął tu pewien Matoranin. Jestem tu po to by go odnaleźć - odrzekł Khertes. Toa Psioniki wzdrygnęła się, widząc z bliska wszystkie pęknięcia i poparzenia w zbroi i na ciele pozostawione przez ostatnie starcia mężczyzny. Jego wyjaśnienie pasowało do treści zlecenia, kobieta zdecydowała się więc go puścić. - No dobra, wchodź, em... - Khertes. - Wchodź, Khertes. Okropnie wyglądasz. - Hmm? - obruszył się wędrowiec. - Mówię o zbroi. Te wszystkie wcięcia i poparzenia... - Spotkanie z Toa Ognia jakiś czas temu. - Saakast pomoże ci naprawić zbroję. Pośrodku wioski mieszka nasz Turaga, jeśli chcesz dopytać się o zlecenie - powiedziała Toa Psioniki. - Mogę cię zaprowadzić. Khertes nie czuł się do końca komfortowo odprowadzany wzrokiem przez strażniczkę wioski, jednak rozumiał podjętą przez nią ostrożność. Mała enklawa pełna była kamiennych, okrągłych domów i krzątających się Matoran. Wielu z nich zatrzymywało się i spoglądało na przybysza z nadzieją. Khertes czuł się jak prawdziwy bohater. Toa Lodu nie spotkał na swojej drodze żadnego innego Toa, a to oznaczało że napotkana wcześniej kobieta musiała zajmować się obroną wioski. Cokolwiek ich nękało, musiało ją przerosnąć. Po kilku chwilach Toa Lodu znalazł się w domku Saakasta, Ta-Matoranina. Jego kuźnia wyglądało bardzo skromnie w porównaniu do przedsięwzięcia Fedviego, lecz czego można się było spodziewać po małej wiosce poza granicami? Podróżnik zdjął zbroję i poprosił o naprawę. Duża część ciała mężczyzny była pokryta bandażami i bliznami. Khertes nie zregenerował jeszcze ran po ostatnich starciach. - Kto cię tak urządził, co? – spytał Matoranin Ognia. - To ostatnie spotkanie z pewnym Toa Ognia. Pewien Turaga stwierdził że Toa Lodu będą idealni do tej roboty – stwierdził mężczyzna. - Często musisz walczyć z innymi Toa? - Raczej rzadko. Specjalizuję się w czymś innym ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba… - Twoja zbroja będzie moim priorytetem. - Dobrze. Im szybciej skończysz, tym szybciej zajmę się zleceniem. A właśnie, zanim zapytam o to Turagę, możesz powiedzieć mi coś o tym? – zapytał Khertes. - Jakiś potwór porwał naszego przyjaciela, Hapleka. Matoranin Roślinności, dużo czasu spędzał w lesie poza wioską i nie widzieliśmy go od jakiegoś czasu. - Bo-Matoranin. Instrukcje nakazały odszukać właśnie jego – pomyślał Toa Lodu. Pergamin wspominał o kilku odkryciach na temat Sykoraxa, jakich dokonał Bo-Matoranin. Udział innej organizacji w zniknięciu Hapleka mógł bardzo skomplikować sprawę. - Jest coś jeszcze. Jakiś czas temu przed zniknięciem Matoranina blisko wioski pojawiły się Visoraki. Nasza Toa poradziła sobie z nimi, dlatego Turaga nic nie zlecił. - Dziękuję. Oto widgety za naprawę – powiedział Khertes. Mężczyzna zniknął w drzwiach, zmierzając do budynku na środku wioski. Pomimo sielankowej atmosfery, ciepłej i przejrzystej pogody większość osób w wiosce wyglądała na zestresowaną. Toa Lodu czuł się trochę nago bez miecza na barku, lecz był wciąż uzbrojony w sztylet oraz w Plan B schowany na lędźwiach na wszelki wypadek. W środku pomieszczenia mieściło się ognisko, a przy nim ogrzewał się Turaga Plazmy. Pod biurkiem stały jakieś pudła, a reszta półek w siedzibie Turagi była zajęta jakimiś bibelotami. Wyglądały na tanie świecidełka, które miały przyciągnąć uwagę bardziej nieporadnych złodziei. - Więc? - Tak się zwracacie do Turagi w miejscu, z którego pochodzisz? - Witaj, o czcigodny mędrcu i tak dalej... Potrzebuję więcej informacji na temat zlecenia - powiedział Khertes. - Jakiś czas temu Haplek, Matoranin Roślinności przestał się pojawiać w wiosce. Zwykle dużo czasu spędzał w lesie, lecz zawsze wracał tutaj. Coś kręci się w pośród tych drzew, Toa. Musisz odnaleźć Matoranina i pozbyć się bestii. Dla dobra całej wioski - powiedział Turaga. - To tyle? Przedtem nic się… Nie zdarzyło? – zapytał Khertes, pamiętając relację Ta-Matoranina. - Wcześniej nie było problemów. Gdyby było inaczej, wystawilibyśmy zlecenie wcześniej – stwierdził Turaga. – Amani widziała jakieś ślady blisko wioski. Biedna dziewczyna, nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Jest zbyt dumna żeby to przyznać – westchnął. - Kto? - Nasza Toa Psioniki. Na pewno spotkałeś ją przy wejściu do wioski. Lubi czytać w umysłach przybyszów. - Taa… - pomyślał Khertes. Ogień płonący w chatce wydawał się być tak silny jak przedtem. A jednak pomimo tego wszechobecnego ciepła, po Toa Lodu przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Coś tu było nie tak. - Więc jak, najemniku? Wyglądasz na zamyślonego – stwierdził Turaga. - Pokręcę się jeszcze trochę po wiosce i zajmę się tym problemem. Bywaj – mężczyzna odszedł, kończąc rozmowę. Kilka bio od wejścia spotkał znajomą Toa. - Pewnie naopowiadał ci, że nie dałam sobie rady z istotą z lasu? – zapytała Amani. Khertes tylko popatrzył na nią tępym wzrokiem. - Nie mogę tak po prostu szwendać się po lasach. Matoranie zostaliby wtedy bez obrońcy, ktoś musi się nimi zaopiekować – stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona. - Jasne. W takim razie ja popilnuję wioski a ty poszukaj tego czegoś – uśmiechnął się Toa Lodu. - Co?! – błękitna Kanohi Kakama zaczęła się czerwienić. – Umowa mówi o upolowaniu tej istoty. Cała wioska zrzuciła się na nagrodę! - Skoro tak twierdzisz… - powiedział Khertes, wpatrując się w pola nieopodal. *** Matorańska wioska na wybrzeżu była w okropnym stanie. Wszędzie widać było spalone chatki i krew. Czasami można było dostrzec trupy Matoran, a nawet Skakdi, którzy polegli w walce. Było ich mało, ale wciąż Vakargg musiał przyznać, widok rosłych piratów pokonywanych przez grupę wieśniaków musiał być zabawny. Skakdi Ognia zabrał się za kolejne zlecenie. Jego celem był kapitan Zakaziańskiego statku Morski Fikou, niesławny pirat który plądrował tutejsze ziemie. Władze Atterhern obiecywały niezłą nagrodę za jego głowę. Calglak był Skakdi Ziemi z dużą blizną na lewym podbródku. Matorańscy informatorzy za parę widgetów udostępnili łowcy głów informacje na temat ostatniej napaści na tutejszą wioskę. Vakargg liczył na to, że załoga będzie dalej zajęta plądrowaniem kosztowności, które wcześniej ominęli. Nagle Zakazianin zauważył drobne ręce starające się usunąć pozostałości drewnianej chaty. Jakimś cudem jeden z Matoran przeżył i starał się wydostać z ruiny czyjegoś domu. Skakdi Ognia zaczął odrzucać deski i strzępy drewna raz za razem. Pomagając Matoraninowi, Vakargg usłyszał za sobą dwa niskie głosy. Odwrócił się, widząc dwóch Skakdi i Vortixxa idących po piasku. Jeden z piratów trzymał w ręku zielonkawy trunek, najwyraźniej chcąc uczcić ostatnią grabież. Trzech mężczyzn wkrótce pojawiło się obok łowcy głów. - Bierzesz tego Matoranina do niewoli? Świetnie. Sprzedamy go na Madraen – powiedział Zakazianin w czarnej zbroi. Na jego lewym podbródku była widoczna blizna. - Jesteście z Morskiego Fikou? – zapytał Skakdi Ognia. - Tak, my- zaraz, nie jesteś z naszej załogi? Poczekaj, ja cię kojarzę. Jesteś tym szalonym łowcą głów, który- Oczy pirata gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, gdy zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. – Vakargg – wyszeptał. - Nie inaczej – rzucił. Milisekundę później protostalowe ostrze Kolekcjonera przebiło utwardzoną skórę i żebra, dosięgając serca Zakazianina. Ciągle w szoku, Calglak odsunął się, wytrzeszczając oczy. Jego dwóch partnerów dobyło broni. Vakargg był na to przygotowany, rzucając na ziemię kulę wypełnioną prochem. Powietrze wokół czterech walczących wypełniło się szarym dymem. Matoranin, który w końcu wydostał się spod gruzu, usłyszał tylko cięcia topora i sierpu, odgłosy haku wbijanego w ciało oraz krzyki piratów. Kilka minut drogi od Matorańskiej wioski łąki łączyły się z niewielkim lasem leżącym na południowym zachodzie. Małe rahi latały pośród drzew, a w oddali można było usłyszeć Kahu. Popołudniowe słońce świeciło na niemal bezchmurnym niebie. Wśród snopów światła wpadających do lasu i jasnych liści spoczywających na gałęziach musiała ukrywać się bestia odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie Matoranina Roślinności. Khertes sprawdził wszystkie sakwy i uzbrojenie. Kolczuga wraz z pozostałą lekką zbroją i protostalowym mieczem były w mocno nieidealnym stanie. Od Saakasty usłyszał, że w tej wiosce najwięcej na co może liczyć to „jako-tako”. Miał nadzieję że to wystarczy. Toa Lodu kucnął, sprawdzając ślady na trawie. Amani postanowiła zabrać głos. - Dobra, więc co tu się dzieje? Czemu nie mogę wniknąć do twoich myśli? – zapytała, krzyżując ramiona. - Ochrona umysłu. Ostatni prezent od przyjaciela. Nie dziwię ci się, niełatwo trafić na kogoś obdarzonego tą ochroną – odparł Khertes. – Jak to jest, kiedy po raz pierwszy nie możesz wniknąć do czyjegoś umysłu, co? – powiedział Toa Lodu. Amani tylko wymamrotała coś pod nosem. - Wiesz już, co mogło porwać Hapleka? – zapytała kobieta. - Mam pewne podejrzenia… Ale nie ma sensu teraz wymyślać jakichś hipotez – rzucił łowca, przypatrując się śladom. - Lepiej już wrócę do wioski – powiedziała Toa Psioniki. Dość szerokie ślady prowadziły w głąb lasu. Khertes wyjął protostalowy miecz, by spocząć go na ramieniu. Miał nadzieję, że te zarośla nie ciągną się długo. Nie znał tego lasu, nie wiedział jakich rahi się tu spodziewać, czy gdzieś w pobliżu są jeszcze jakieś wioski. Nie miał też żadnej mapy ani nie znał punktów orientacyjnych tego miejsca. Wkrótce ślady przyniosły go na tereny podmokłe, gdzie dużo trudniej było mu wypatrzeć dalszy trop. Jednocześnie ta bestia mogła ciągle czyhać na niego. Toa Lodu postanowił udać się w stronę kilku snopów światła znajdujących się naprzeciwko niemu. Wyszedł na małą polanę, ponownie natrafiając na ślady. Tym razem wcześniejszym, szerokich śladom towarzyszyła także para mniejszych. Prowadziły one do wejścia pieczary położonej na granicy polany i linii drzew. Khertes schował protostalowy oręż, wyjmując jeden z noży. Tak duża broń nie była dość poręczna w tak ciasnych warunkach. Schylił się i aktywował Kanohi, jednocześnie starając się poruszać najciszej jak potrafił. Jeśli coś spało w środku tej jaskini, nie chciał go wybudzać. Wnętrze było skryte mrokiem. Toa Lodu postanowił rozjaśnić je kamieniem świetlnym. Blask minerału odkrył martwego Vortixx leżącego plackiem na skałach. Khertes kucnął, sprawdzając zwłoki. Xianin został zabity jakiś czas temu, ujawniała to dawno zakrzepła krew i rozkładające się ciało. - Pewnie też najemnik. Zabity wcześniej i zaciągnięty tutaj? Czy może dopadnięty w tej jaskini? To miejsce z pewnością nie odpowiadało jego wzrostowi… - pomyślał. Trup miał przy sobie prymitywną broń białą i trochę widgetów. Znalazło się też parę bibelotów z Xii, lecz Toa Lodu nie był nimi zainteresowany. Zabierając cokolwiek wartościowego, mężczyzna wyszedł z jaskini, wkraczając w zasięg promieni słońca i dezaktywując Hunę. - Szerokie ślady, niska postura, wstręt do światła. I ten zapach. Jak metal i śmierć. Postawiłbym trzy uncje protostali że to Rahkshi – pomyślał łowca. Nagle kilka krzewów na końcu polany zaszeleściło. Wśród nich na ułamek sekundy pojawił się czarny jak smoła grzbiet zakończony trzema ostrzami. Khertes znieruchomiał, obserwując zarośla. Po chwili otrząsnął się i wyjął miecz, wybiegając na środek polany. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić bestii na atak z zaskoczenia. Przez pewien czas obserwował swoje otoczenie, Rahkshi jednak nie raczył się ujawnić. Toa pospiesznie wyszukał w sakwie małej książeczki. - Na pewno mam to ze sobą… jest! „42 moce Kraata i ich opisanie – wersja kieszonkowa” – pomyślał, patrząc na okładkę małego tomu w dłoni. Odszukał kolor pancerza i znalazł odpowiadającą mu moc. – A więc głód. Nie do wiary że ciągle zapominam o tych rzeczach. Przez cały czas nasłuchując, Toa nie wyłapał żadnego podejrzanego dźwięku. Być może ten Rahskhi nie chciał za wszelką cenę go zaatakować. Łowca nie był ani kroku bliżej do poznania miejsca pobytu zaginionego Matoranina, a słońce schodziło coraz niżej, zapowiadając nadejście nocy. Tropienie Rahkshi w ciemnym lesie mogło skończyć się szybką śmiercią. Mężczyzna postanowił wrócić do wioski i kontynuować poszukiwania w bardziej korzystnych warunkach. Gdy niebo zmieniło poświatę z niebieskiej na pomarańczową, Amani dostrzegła w oddali zbliżającą się postać w białej zbroi. - I co? – zagadnęła Toa Psioniki. - Vorahk założył sobie legowisko w waszym lesie. To Rahkshi Głodu, i to zapewne wyższego poziomu – powiedział Khertes. Wyraz twarzy jego rozmówczyni zdradzał, że nie bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi. - A Haplek? - Nie spotkałem Matoranina ani jego szałasu – odparł mężczyzna. – Jutro jeszcze trochę powęszę. Khertes znalazł zniszczony wóz oparty o prymitywny mur wioski i położył się na stercie siana. Nie były to luksusowe warunki do spania, lecz Toa często musiał się z takimi mierzyć. - Chyba nie spędzisz tu nocy, co? – powiedziała Amani. – Przygotowaliśmy ci posłanie w wiosce. Możesz wypocząć bezpiecznie za granicą wioski. A poza tym wolę mieć cię na oku – rzuciła, spoglądając na najemnika rozwalonego na pozostałościach wozu. – Tak myślałam – rzekła kobieta, widząc jak Toa Lodu zrywa się na nogi. *** Matoranin Roślinności pojawił się w czarnej komnacie. Tak jak zawsze, wszystkie ściany i meble okryte były mrokiem, tak samo jak istota spoczywająca na krześle. Mimo że dzieliło ich raptem kilka bio, osoba za biurkiem była nierozpoznawalna. - Jak wygląda sytuacja? – odezwała się istota skryta w cieniach. - Haplek wykonał za nas większą część roboty, ale znajduje się poza naszym zasięgiem. Khertes pracuje nad jego odnalezieniem – odparł Matoranin. - Dobrze. Co z ingerencją Bractwa? - Podejrzewam że za utratę Tehkira odpowiada robak Kraata 7 poziomu. Relacja Toa Lodu przypomina zainfekowaną maskę, a to się zgadza z moimi przypuszczeniami. Ale jest coś jeszcze. Informatorzy donieśli o wzmożonej aktywności blisko pewnej wioski na południu. Rozpoczęła się już jakiś czas temu. - W takim wypadku dostosujemy się. Nie trzeba będzie już dłużej czekać. Jesteśmy już tak blisko. Każdy pionek zapłaci należytą cenę, a my odzyskamy dawne życie – zagrzmiał głos istoty. – Zabierz Olmak, Posłańcze. Czeka cię mnóstwo pracy – rzekł mężczyzna. Bo-Matoranin skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął w odmętach cieni. *** Nastał kolejny dzień, a z nim świt. Toa Lodu pojawił się przed lasem, wciąż zdeterminowany by odszukać Matoranina. Gdy przygotował miecz, zauważył cień plagi dobywający się z ramienia. Pasożyt ciągle się rozprzestrzeniał, przebijając się przez bandaże i atakując tkankę ręki. Na szczęście symptomy były tylko wizualne. Będąc w wiosce, najemnik otrzymał także informacje od jednego z przyjaciół Hapleka, który wcześniej nie pokazywał się we wsi na oczy. Szałas miał mieścić się bliżej zachodniego krańca lasu, więc tym razem Toa nie musiał wchodzić tak głęboko w las. Khertes ruszył, trzymając się kilka bio od linii drzew. Słońce przygrzewało jego plecy, nie osiągając jeszcze zenitu. Toa miał teraz cały dzień, i zamierzał go wykorzystać na odnalezienie Matoranina. Co ciekawe, w trakcie swojej przechadzki nie natrafił na żadne ślady. Bestia Rahkshi musiała trzymać się wnętrza tego lasu. Nie mając nic więcej do zajęcia czasu oprócz obserwowania łąk, Toa pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Ta-Matoranin poznany w wiosce mówił o innych stworzeniach atakujących wioskę przedtem. Amani i obrońcy wioski musieli sobie z nimi poradzić, jednak dlaczego Turaga mu o tym nie powiedział? Była też inna kwestia. Najemnik nie bardzo wierzył, żeby siły organizacji która zgniotła Ligę Sześciu Królestw tak po prostu rozbiły się o małą wioskę strzeżoną przez jedną Toa. Albo Matoranie dysponowali jakąś potężną bronią, albo te Visoraki były siłą zwiadowczą. To drugie przypuszczenie wydało się Khertesowi bliższe prawdy. Rahkshi musiał być tym prawdziwym uderzeniem. I kiedy Vortixx nie poradził sobie z zagrożeniem, Turaga wysłał po Toa pracującego za widgety. Przez jakiś czas mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad porozmawianiem o tej sprawie z Amani, jednak ona też mogła być uwikłana w jakąś intrygę. Poza tym nie ufał osobom poznanym raptem kilka dni. W ogóle nikomu nie ufał. Nikt nie był całkowicie tego godny, nie po wydarzeniach na Metru Nui. W końcu najemnik w białej zbroi dotarł do wydeptanej ścieżki na zachodnim krańcu lasu. Bez zastanowienia wkroczył na nią, z nadzieją na odnalezienia prowizorycznego schronienia Hapleka. Po krótkim czasie nareszcie dotarł do swego celu. Przed nim stał szałas Bo-Matoranina i coś, co wyglądało jak domek na drzewie. Wszystko było poniszczone jak po przejściu huraganu. Wszędzie było pełno drzazg i urwanych desek. Tylko mniejszy domek się zachował. Najemnika zmartwił brak jakiegokolwiek znaku życia. Haplek musiał stoczyć tu walkę, jeśli można było tak nazwać starcie Matoranina i Rahkshi, i zostać zabranym gdzieś indziej. Toa Lodu zaczął przeszukiwać pozostałości szałasu. Wszystkie prymitywne półki i meble, jakie wykonał z drewna Matoranin Roślinności, były puste. Domek na drzewie też nie skrywał niczego godnego uwagi. Khertes jeszcze raz rozglądnął się po okolicy. Po południowej stronie zauważył lekkie wgłębienia i zniszczoną trawę. Czy Matoranin rozpoznał zagrożenie i zdołał uciec zawczasu? Toa Lodu zaczął biec, co chwila spoglądając na ślady. W końcu doprowadziły go z powrotem do granicy lasu. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się pola, ciągnące się aż do horyzontu. Tutaj trop się urwał. Mężczyzna kucnął, sprawdzając jeszcze raz ślady. Nagle usłyszał znajomy szelest trawy. Przed zaroślami pojawił się krępa istota, o czarnym łbie i grzbiecie pokrytym ostrzami. Metalowa buława błyszczała w słońcu jak gwiazda. Co za ironia. Toa Lodu pochwycił miecz, mierząc ostrzem przed siebie. Odsunął się do tyłu, wychodząc głębiej w promienie słońca. Uśmiechnął się. Będzie mógł zmierzyć się z bestią na swoich warunkach. Łeb Rahskhi otworzył się, ukazując oślizgłego robaka. - Zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie z tym – pomyślał Khertes, ruszając do przodu. Wędrowiec aktywował Hunę, znikając w promieniach słońca. Rahskhi cofnął się, widząc co się dzieje. Mężczyzna zaatakował z rękę Vorahka, wciąż niewidoczny. Co chwila zmieniał położenie, tnąc ze wszystkich stron. Jego przeciwnik mógł się sugerować jedynie odciskami kroków na trawie i dźwiękiem, nie pomogło mu to jednak i po kilku chwilach desperackich prób blokowania buławą zbroja Rahkshi była nieźle pocięta. Khertes pojawił się przed Vorahkiem, dezaktywując Kanohi. Toa Lodu wiedział, że te nękające ataki nie uszkodzą skorupy zbyt mocno. Musiał trafić w słaby punkt, odciąć kończynę lub zaatakować Kraata. Jednak ta seria ataków pozwoliła mu rozpoznać zachowanie przeciwnika. Vorahk był skupiony na innym celu i tylko rozpoznał zagrożenie w Toa. Dlatego zaatakował, lecz nie były to ruchy dzikiego Rahkshi. Były bardziej precyzyjne i wyważone, lecz także bardziej przewidywalne. Kreatura wykonała ruch. Zaatakowała buławą na wysokość maski, lecz Toa w porę odskoczył. Rahkshi raz za razem wykonywał zabójcze pchnięcia, lecz nie były one dla najemnika problemem. Wiele razy ścierał się z Rahkshi i szermierkę przeciwko ich buławom opanował do mistrzostwa. Odbijał, blokował i unikał ataków Syna Makuty, rozpoznając jego ruchy. Ciął z prawej strony, starając się wyprowadzić bestię z równowagi, by odsłoniła łeb. Nic takiego się nie stało, dlatego Toa postanowił wspomóc się żywiołem. Zamiast próbować uszkodzić pancerz przeciwnika odłamkami lodu, uwolnił dużą ilość mocy, sprowadzając na Vorahka przenikliwy chłód. Trawa pod stopami Rahkshi została oszroniona. Sam pancerz był pokryty lodowymi soplami, przez co ruchy Vorahka zostały bardzo spowolnione. Khertes zniknął, by zadać ostateczny cios z ukrycia. Okrążył przeciwnika, chwytając oręż oburącz. W ostatniej chwili miał przeszyć grzbiet Vorahka, gdy ten odwrócił się, uwalniając się z zamrażającego uścisku. Bestia wyprowadziła pchnięcie buławą prosto w złączone dłonie najemnika, powodując upuszczenie miecza. Momentalnie Rahkshi obrócił się, wbijając zimny metal w klatkę piersiową Khertesa. Z łba wydobył się przeraźliwy syk, gdy bestia wbijała ostrze coraz głębiej w ciało Toa. Lekka płyta i kolczuga zostały przebite, odsłaniając tkanki. Do buławy przeniosła się moc Rahkshi, Głód. Khertes poczuł, jak cała jego energia opuszcza jego ciało. Nie powinien robić takiego błędu. Ten Rahkshi musiał być inteligentny, udając słabość, a on załapał się na to jak byle nowicjusz. Musiał zrobić coś szybko, zanim zostanie kompletnie bez sił. Jednak każda milisekunda pogarszała sytuację. Khertes czuł, jak życiowa energia ucieka z niego z każdym momentem. Została mu tylko siła woli. Pomimo ogromnej słabości, Toa Lodu zasięgnął resztek sił i zdołał wyszarpnąć Plan B na lędźwiach. Zakaziańskie ostrze wtopiło się w łeb Rahkshi, dosięgając robaka Kraata. Bestia zatoczyła się bolesnych spazmach, odchodząc w stronę lasu. Lecz Khertes już tego nie widział, padając nieprzytomnie na trawę. *** Skakdi Ognia popchnął drzwi, dumnie wchodząc do karczmy na rozdrożach. U pasa miał zakrwawiony worek, a na twarzy uśmiech. Po chwili jednak zmarkotniał, widząc prawie opustoszałą karczmę. W środku był obecny tylko barman, paru Matoranów i jeden Xianin. Krzątali się przy stołach, zabierając kilka przedmiotów. Barman, Zakazianin w zielonej zbroi zbierał butelki różnorakich trunków i wkładał je do zgrzewki. - Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał skonsternowany łowca głów. - Zwijamy biznes. To się dzieje – powiedział barman, wkładając następną butelkę. – Chłopaki! Ładujemy to na wóz! To ostatnie z alkoholi. - Czemu? - Ten trakt stał się zbyt niebezpieczny. Z południa już nikt nie przychodzi, bandyci grabią okoliczne wioski, władze Atterhern mają tą prowincję gdzieś. Nie chcę tu być gdy jakaś banda obdartusów wedrze się tu i zacznie wszystkim grozić. - Hmmm, czy to oznacza, że zostawiacie to wszystko? – powiedział Vakargg, spoglądając na półkę pełną pospolitych Zakaziańskich trunków. - Ta. Możesz sobie wziąć. My już nie damy rady tego przewieźć. Vortixx zbierał widgety z kasy, a dwójka Matoran przenosiła obraz przedstawiający istotę podobną do smoka. Vakargg zabrał się za gromadzenie butelek przeźroczystego napoju. Po chwili wyszedł z karczmy z pełnymi ramionami. Spojrzał na drewniany szyld, kłujący w oczy popękaną farbą. - To koniec pewnej epoki – pomyślał z przekąsem. Kilka postaci, w tym Skakdi Powietrza, ładowały swój majątek na wozy. Zmierzali na północ, do Atterhern, ostatnią bezpieczną przystań. - Co za ironia – pomyślał łowca głów. Okolica zapewne się wyludni, a bandy grabieżców uczynią ten teren trudnym do podróżowania. Trzeba było poszukać innego miejsca pracy, a Skakdi wiedział, że nie przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie znajdzie zleceń w Atterhern. Ale pamiętał o jeszcze jednym mieście, leżącym dalej na zachód, bardziej w głębi kontynentu. Postanowił odbyć podróż właśnie tam. *** Khertes siedział na piasku, spoglądając w złote słońce. Promienie powinny spiekać otaczającą go plażę, lecz nie czuł on dyskomfortu. Przeciwnie, pośrodku bezkresnych wydm i morza znalazł spokój i spełnienie. Czuł, że w końcu osiągnął wszystko, co chciał. Był już szczęśliwy. Udało się. Sylwetka, oddalona od niego o kilkanaście bio, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. To, co przedtem wydawało się czarną figurą, okazało się mężczyzną w białej zbroi. Spojrzał na Khertesa i przemówił dziwnie znajomym głosem. - Khertes. Wiesz, że w końcu twoje szczęście się skończy. Dla każdego Toa przychodzi to jedno zadanie, które odsłania twoje umiejętności, pokazuje, że masz odwagę, mądrość, szósty zmysł, cokolwiek. Pokazuje, że jesteś kimś więcej niż pospolity, przerośnięty Matoranin. To może być właśnie to, Khertes. To wyjątkowe zadanie. Okazja do wykorzystania. Ale zawsze potem przychodzi zadanie, misja, która cię złamie. Myślisz, że w porę tego unikniesz? Znam cię. Twoja chciwość doprowadzi cię coraz dalej i dalej, aż po same wrota piekieł. - Ty? Ty mnie znasz? - Ja? Oczywiście. Przecież jestem tobą. Wcześniej postać wydawała się być nierozpoznawalna, lecz tym razem Khertes zobaczył ją w pełnym świetle. Naprzeciw niego stał on sam, z identyczną białą Kanohi w kształcie Akaku lśniącą w blasku słońca. Ten blask stawał się coraz i coraz jaśniejszy, aż nieskończona biel Kanohi pochłonęła mężczyznę i cały jego świat… Czerń zastąpiła biel. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że oślepł, usłyszał głosy. - O, budzi się. Już myślałam… - Nie było się o co martwić, Leime. Spisałaś się. Toa Lodu otworzył oczy, widząc przed sobą niebieską Kanohi Kaukau oraz Kakamę. Amani i jakaś Matoranka stały nad nim, zajmując się jego ranami. Khertes powiódł tępo wzrokiem po swoim ciele. Było pełne ran, zakrzepłej krwi i siniaków, oprócz jednej kończyny. Prawa ręka była cała pokryta plagą. - Hmmm. Może jak w końcu dojdziesz do pełni władz umysłowych, wyjaśnisz co ci się stało z ręką – powiedziała Toa Psioniki. – Wiesz, gdyby nie ta osłona umysłowa, byłoby nam o wiele łatwiej. Khertes tylko zakasłał, wypluwając trochę krwi na stół. - Mamy jeszcze trochę tej mikstury z zapasów Hapleka? – zapytała Leime. – Niech ktoś ją tu przyniesie! - No cóż, skoro Toa się obudził, wrócę do moich komnat – odezwał się starszy głos, zapewne należący do Turagi. Amani tylko przeciągnęła dłonią po masce. - Co z Rahkshi? – zapytał Toa Lodu ciężkim głosem. - Złapaliśmy Kraata. Robak wylądował w ogniu. Miałeś szczęście. Leime cię znalazła i mnie powiadomiła. Razem jakoś dociągnęliśmy cię tutaj. - Ale Matoranin… - wycharczał mężczyzna, cały czas kaszląc. - Tak… - odparła Toa Psioniki, powstrzymując się od odpowiedzi. – Lepiej odpocznij. Khertes odwiesił głowę na bok, wbijając wzrok w kamienną ścianę małej, Matorańskiej chatki. W końcu pogrążył się w śnie. *** Obudził się, gdy nastała już noc. Toa dał radę zwlec się z łóżka, siadając na nim. W chatce nikogo nie było. Najemnik spojrzał na swoją rękę i błyskawicznie przypomniał sobie o swoim zadaniu. Bestia Rahskhi była już martwa, lecz jego prawdziwy cel był ciągle poza zasięgiem. A każda minuta bezczynności mogła zbliżać go do zagłady. Pomimo mroku nocy w wiosce panował niezwyczajny harmider. Pomimo bólu i ciągle regenerujących się ran, Toa zmusił się do powstania. Obok łóżka leżał jego rynsztunek. Cały obandażowany, mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się w białą zbroję. Sekundę później usłyszał kobiecie krzyki, zapewne Amani, oraz głosy kilku Matoran. Przywdziewając ekwipunek, Khertes sprawdził zawartość sakiew i stan zbroi. W napierśniku wciąż tkwiło wgłębienie i dziura pozostawiona przez włócznię Rahkshi. Wychodząc z chatki, zobaczył pomarańczowe światło dobiegające z największego budynku w wiosce, dom Turagi. To z niego dobiegały głosy. Toa wkroczył do chaty, widząc Turagę trzymającego w dłoni jakiś przedmiot. Kula, którą dzierżył starszy wioski emanowała mrocznym światłem. W środku była też Amani i kilku Matoran, kłócących się ze starszym. - ...przez to zaatakowano naszą wioskę?! - wygarnęła Toa Psioniki. - Wykr-znalazłem tą kulę w pewnym miejscu. Możemy ją sprzedać za dużo widgetów! Przysięgam! - Czy to tego szukał ten Rahkshi? - To nie moja wina że krzątają się tu jakieś potwory! – krzyknął Turaga. – To moja własność i się jej nie pozbędę! – rzucił, przyciskając artefakt do piersi. - A więc to o to chodziło… - przemknęło przez głowę najemnikowi. - Dawaj to. Jeśli to kula jest źródłem naszych problemów, zniszczę ją - rzuciła kobieta. - Nie! Zastanów się! Jest wiele warta! - krzyknął Turaga, cofając się ku ścianie. - Nie chcę cię krzywdzić. Oddawaj to, bo będę musiała cię zmusić. Toa Lodu wyszedł, łapiąc się za głowę. Potrzebował odpoczynku. Był wyczerpany i ranny, a do tego jeszcze trafił na w sam środek porachunków Bractwa. Pojawił się na zewnątrz, wdychając chłodne, nocne powietrze. Chwila spokoju została jednak szybko przerwana, gdy mężczyzna usłyszał ciężkie kroki dobiegające od wejścia do wioski. Wkrótce przed mężczyzną pojawiły się dwie, wysokie istoty, uzbrojone po zęby. W jednym Toa rozpoznał Zakazianina w ciemno-niebieskiej zbroi, drugi wyglądał na Steltianina. Musieli dokończyć dzieło Rahskhi, tak przynajmniej myślał Khertes. - Oho, Toa. A już myślałem że będzie nudno - zarechotał Skakdi. Jego parter tylko wykrzywił twarz w grymasie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Steltianin. - Strażnikiem tego miejsca - pomyślał Toa, lecz słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Czuł, że może nie przeżyć tego starcia. W czasie tej chwili ciszy trzej mężczyźni stali, nerwowo spoglądając na broń. Kiedy Skakdi spoczął dłoń na rękojeści miecza, Khertes zareagował, wyszarpując oręż. - Wiedziałem że tak będzie - powiedział Zakazianin, rzucając się do ataku. Khertes sparował pchnięcie, cofając się. Przypływ adrenaliny uśmierzył jego ból i dodał mu energii. To odbiciu kolejnego cięcia Toa ruszył do ofensywy, łapiąc miecz oburącz i wykonując serię pchnięć wymierzonych w głowę przeciwnika. Niestety jego kontra musiała zostać przerwana przez Steltianina, który wymierzył pionowe cięcie, zachodząc mężczyznę z boku. Toa Lodu ledwo odskoczył. Próbował nie dopuścić do otoczenia się, manewrując wśród Matorańskich chatek. Steltianin spróbował zaatakować, lecz oberwał lodowym odłamkiem stworzym przez Toa. Khertes, korzystając z chwili niedyspozycji jednego z oponentów, ruszył na Skakdiego, zasypując go gradem cięć. Zamłynkował i zbił obronę Zakazianina, skracając dystans. Lewą ręką błyskawicznie sięgnął po Plan B, wbijając nóż w przedramię przeciwnika. Skakdi wrzasnął użył jednej ze swoich mocy, tworząc wokół siebie falę uderzeniową, które odrzuciła Khertesa kilka bio do tyłu. Cała siła uderzeniowa posłała mężczyznę na kamienną chatkę. Osłabiony i ranny Toa nie mógł już dalej walczyć. Próbował się podnieść, gdy wściekły Skakdi ruszył ku niemu, podnosząc klingę z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nagle Zakazianin złapał się za głowę, prawie upadając. Khertes usłyszał kilka kroków za nim. W końcu pojawiła się tu Amani z garstką Matoran. Udało się jej wyautować na chwilę Zakazianina, lecz dalej musiała poradzić sobie ze Steltianinem. Wysoki mężczyzna momentalnie zakończył życie jednego z Matoran, przebijając go mieczem. Po chwili odskoczył, zręcznie broniąc się przed atakiem włóczni kobiety. Amani cisnęła w oponenta kilkoma odłamkami z gruzów z chatki, lecz nie zrobiło to na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Intruz załadował miotacz Rhotuka, wystrzeliwując pocisk. Khertes zobaczył tylko, jak Toa pada na ziemię, sparaliżowana. Steltianin zręcznie rozbroił jednego z Matorańskich strażników. Chwycił go za gardło, podnosząc na wysokość swojej twarzy. - Artefakt! Powiedz mi, gdzie jest, a nikt więcej nie zginie - powiedział. - T-Turaga... - wycharczał Matoranin. Mężczyzna został rzucony na ziemię, łapiąc oddech. Steltianin ruszył w stronę największej chatki w wiosce. Khertes chciał stanąć mu naprzeciw, lecz ledwo udało mu się wstać i podnieść miecz w geście obrony. Intruz zbił jego ostrze i przeciął zbroję na skos, pozostawiając ciężko rannego Toa. Khertes zaczął desperacko czołgać, licząc na to, że uniknie niebezpieczeństwa. Jedynym, co usłyszał przed utratą przytomności, był dźwięk odchodzącego mężczyzny... *** - Co my tu mamy? Toa Lodu usłyszał znajomy głos. Przed oczami miał tylko czerń, a w uszach mu dzwoniło. Czy tak wyglądały zaświaty? - Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak mogło się to skończyć? Naraziłeś całą operację! Musiałem zjawić się osobiście w wiosce i jakoś cię odratować. Dobrze że jesteś zarażony Plagą... - przerwał zleceniodawca, jakby chciał cos dodać, lecz w porę się powstrzymał. - Mogłeś uniknąć walki z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Od pół-martwego Khertesa można było usłyszeć tylko stęknięcie. - Przynajmniej wiemy już, czego chciało Bractwo, mieszając się w tutejsze sprawy. Dwóch Łowców odzyskało artefakt i już ich nie było. Dobrze, że żaden z nich nie zginął, bo wpadlibyśmy w niezłe bagno. A jeszcze nie znalazłeść Bo-Matoranina, jak mniemam? - Na zachód... - wyrzucił z siebie Toa. - Na zachód? O tak, dostaniesz się na zachód, o to się nie martw. Mamy coraz mniej czasu, Khertes - rzekł zleceniodawca, otwierając portal do innej rzeczywistości. V - Brama Vakargg już od kilku godzin był w drodze do Hasteris, miasta położonego dzień drogi na zachód od nieistniejącej już karczmy na rozdrożach. Wojownik był tak ostatnio dobre kilkanaście lat temu, więc nie wiedział w jakim stanie znajduje się miejscowość, szczególnie jeśli dotarły tam bandy łupieżców. Popołudniowe godziny spędził na marszu wydeptaną drogą wśród zachmurzonego nieba. Słońce zniknęło za szarością, a z nim lepsze dni. Skakdi Ognia w końcu dotarł do drogowskazu, oznaczającego przebycie połowy wędrówki do miasta. O drewniany słup oparta była jakaś postać w białej zbroi. Smuklejsza postura osoby zdradzała, że był to Toa. - Znowu się spotykamy, co? – rzucił Vakargg, rozpoznając przyjaciela. Toa Lodu tylko westchnął. – W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś? - zapytał, widząc okropnie zmaltretowaną zbroję wędrowca. Była poprzecinana w kilku miejscach, a na napierśniku widniało duże wgniecenie. - Muszę iść na zachód. Mam mało czasu… Ał! – stęknął, podnosząc się z pozycji siedzącej. - Rana na wylot? Specyficzny kształt ostrza... – rzekł Zakazianin, widząc ogromny bandaż wystający spod napierśnika. - Trafiłem na wioskę, Rahkshi i dwóch Mrocznych Łowców. A to tylko wczoraj. - Jak do tego doszło? - Kiedy skończyliśmy jeść w karczmie, zgłosiłem się do zlecenia na Zyglaki… Dwaj towarzysze broni kontynuowali podróż. Toa Lodu opowiedział swoją historię, ciągle męcząc się z obrażeniami, jakie zadał mu Rahkshi. Vakargg co jakiś czas przytakiwał. Po następnej godzinie wędrówki postanowili na chwilę odpocząć i spożytkować część żywności. - No i dlatego potrzebuję cię, abyś rozwiązał pewien problem – zakończył Khertes. - A ile płacisz? – zapytał Vakargg. - Zleceniodawca zapłaci kilkaset widgetów. Taka była umowa. Podzielę się z tobą pół na pół. - Hmmm… No dobra. Zrobię to. W imię naszej przyjaźni. I widgetów – zaśmiał się Skakdi Ognia. Toa Lodu nie chciał okłamywać Vakargga, lecz w tym przypadku rzekoma obietnica sowitej zapłaty mogła być jedynym, co pozwoli mu uzyskać jego lojalność. Na razie postanowił nie martwić się tym na zapas. - Zgaduje że nie byłeś zadowolony ze spraw w tamtej wiosce? - Nie wiem nawet, czy ktoś przeżył. Zabili jednego z Matoran, a tamta Toa padła... Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że Steltianin wziął, co potrzebował, i zmył się razem ze swoim kolegą. - Przypominaj mi, żebym nie uściskał tobie dłoni – uśmiechnął się Zakazianin. – Więc spotkałeś tam Mrocznych Łowców i Rahkshi, a wszystko było związane z tym zleceniem. - Mniej więcej. - Szczerze? Masz szczęście, że żyjesz. - Albo pecha, że trafiłem akurat na tamto zlecenie - zakasłał Toa Lodu. - W każdym razie, ślady Hapleka prowadzą do Hasteris. Byłeś tam kiedyś? - Dawno temu. Miasto różni się od pozostałych tym, że otaczają je grube mury. Kiedyś nie było problemów z wejściem do środka, lecz teraz? Kto wie? Dwaj najemnicy kontynuowali podróż, zmierzając do miasta. Otaczające ich łąki nie przypominały już tych spotkanych bliżej wybrzeża. Trawa wydawała się bardziej szara, mniej żywa. Słońce było zakryte chmurami, a Rahi nieobecne, wypłoszone. Raz tylko dwaj przyjaciele natrafili na kilka Rahi-sępów, zjadających to co zostało ze zwłok jakiegoś nieszczęsnego Toa. Spoglądając na nie, Khertes jeszcze bardziej zdeterminował się do zakończenia zadania. *** Hasteris sprawiało wrażenie niepokonanej twierdzy w porównaniu do żałosnych, drewnianych dobudówek na granicach Atterhern. Kamienne mury wznosiły się wysoko, a bramy były ciagle pilnowane przez strażników. Nikogo nie dziwił fakt, że gdy pobliskie wsie i miasteczka upadały pod naporami łupieżców, Hasteris stało nietknięte. - Musieli podwoić straż. Zrozumiałe – pomyślał Vakargg. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, gdy Toa i Skakdi znaleźli się przy punkcie kontroli. Łowca głów stanął obok strażnika z Xii i zaczął czegoś szukać w torbie. - Myto? – zapytał Vortixx. - Zaraz, a nie wpuszczacie z tą pieczątką? – zapytał Skakdi, pokazując pomarańczowe insygnium. - To nieważne od dobrych dziesięciu lat. 20 widgetów za przejście – odburknął strażnik. - Ugh. Proszę bardzo – powiedział Skakdi, płacąc za przejście. – Na każdym kroku zdzierają z ciebie kasę – rzucił w stronę Khertesa. Vakargg dostał dokument władz Hasteris, który był dowodem uiszczenia opłaty i pozwalał na swobodne poruszanie się po mieście. Skakdi przeszedł przez most i przekroczył bramę. Będąc już za murami, spojrzał za siebie, spodziewając się, że ujrzy Khertesa. Kilka chwil później obok niego pojawił się Toa Lodu, dezaktywując Kanohi. - Jak zwykle bez płacenia. Wiesz że za opłatę dają ci to? – powiedział Vakargg, ukazując mężczyźnie dokument. - Nie będę zwracał na siebie uwagi. Albo odkupię od kogoś – stwierdził Toa. - No dobra, więc na jakim etapie zadania jesteśmy? – zaczął Skakdi. - Bez Hapleka nie mamy planu, bez planu nie zabijemy Sykoraxa. Bez Sykoraxa nie będzie widgetów. A bez widgetów… Nie będzie widgetów. Eeee… - Lepiej odpocznijmy w jakiejś oberży, co? – zaproponował Zakazianin. Ulice miasta były pełne różnych mieszkańców, zaczynając od Toa, Matoran i Skakdi, kończąc na Południowcach i rasach niegdyś spotykanych na polach bitew Ligi Sześciu Królestw. W wielu miejscach stały matorańskie stragany, w których właściciele ochoczo zapewniali o egzotycznym pochodzeniu przypraw wystawionych na sprzedaż. Nie było tu widać tylu żebraków rzezimieszków co w Atterhern. Na jednym z placów Khertes zauważył drewnianą tablicę. Oprócz paru ogłoszeń o pracę znajdowały się tam także zlecenia skierowane dla Toa. Wskazywał na to wzór na pieczęci, przedstawiający Kanohi Hau. Toa Lodu chętnie podjąłby się jakiegoś zadania, lecz teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Vakargg dotknął jego barku i wskazał na pobliską karczmę. Dwaj mężczyźni weszli do środka. Okazało się, że była to speluna podobna do tej w Atterhern, lecz bez muzyki. Toa i Skakdi znaleźli sobie miejsca. Khertes rozsiadł się na krześle, prawie zapadając się pod stołem. Gapił się nieobecnym wzrokiem na drewnianą ścianę oberży. - Niedługo zapadnie noc. Może lepiej zacznijmy poszukiwania od jutra? – zapytał Vakargg. - Za parę godzin odpoczniemy. Jak widziałeś, o tej porze jest jeszcze dużo osób na ulicach. Na razie rozdzielmy się i przeszukajmy miasto, może Haplek po prostu pałęta się gdzieś po ulicach. Szukaj zielonej Pakari. - Jak chcesz. - Proponuję spotkać się tutaj za godzinę – powiedział mężczyzna, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Powodzenia. *** Khertes znowu znalazł się w tym przeklętym pomieszczeniu. Za każdym razem nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł. Jednego był pewien, jego zleceniodawca musiał korzystać z jakiejś mocy teleportacji. - Rozumiem, że kwestia Bractwa została rozwiązana? – zagrzmiał głos za biurkiem. - Turaga od jakiegoś czasu ukrywał pewien artefakt. Myślę że to właśnie stanowiło cel Rahskhi. Haplek musiał niefortunnie wplątać się w to wszystko. - Tak jak i Tehkir. Jeśli twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne, nasza praca stanie się o wiele łatwiejsza. - Jeszcze nie znalazłem Matoranina. Muszę mieć jakąś pomoc. Na pewno masz kogoś w Hasteris? – zapytał Khertes, zastanawiając się, na ile może sobie pozwolić w towarzystwie tej istoty. - Problem w poszukiwaniach? – odpowiedział pytaniem mężczyzna skryty w mroku. - Sam mówiłeś o konieczności współpracy. Potrzebuję twoich środków, żeby to zakończyć. - Mogę ci użyczyć wsparcia. Widzę też, że zwerbowałeś już jedną osobę. Myślisz, że sprosta zadaniu? - Bez wątpienia. Jest najlepszy – odparł Khertes. *** - Masz na imię Haplek? – zapytał Vakargg, zatrzymując napotkanego Bo-Matoranina. - Idź przeszkadzać komuś innemu – odburknął mężczyzna. Poszukiwania okazały się dla Zakaziańskiego łowcy głów znacznie trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Pałętał się po różnych placach już niemal godzinę bez skutku. Postanowił wrócić do oberży, tak jak umówił się z Khertesem. Nawigując pośród mieszkańców miasta, Skakdi Ognia ruszył w kierunku miejsca spotkania. Po jakimś czasie znowu wkroczył do środka jadłodajni. Przy jednym ze stołów czekał na niego Toa Lodu. - Nic nie znalazłem. Za to dowiedziałem się, jak bardzo niektórzy potrafią być niemili dla Skakdi – powiedział Vakargg, siadając obok przyjaciela. - U mnie tak samo, ale załatwiłem wsparcie. - Wsparcie? – powiedział z zastanowieniem Zakazianin. – Może weźmiemy coś na przepłukanie gardeł? – zapytał, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko westchnięcie towarzysza. Do pomieszczenie wkroczył Matoranin Roślinności okryty małym kapturem. Dwójka towarzyszy na chwilę rzuciła na niego okiem, lecz on nosił na sobie ciemnozieloną Kanohi Hau. Ku zdziwieniu Vakargga, przybysz podszedł do ich stolika. - No co tam partacze, przyszliście popatrzeć na zawodowców? – rzucił do dwójki mężczyzn Matoranin. - Posłaniec – powiedział Khertes, rozpoznając agenta w służbie tajemniczego zleceniodawcy. - Możecie odpocząć, ja zajmę się zebraniem informacji. Możemy spotkać się jutro w południe w tej karczmie. Odpowiada wam to? - Pewnie – odparł Toa Lodu. – To nasze wsparcie – powiedział do Vakargga. - W takim razie ustalone – rzekł Bo-Matoranin, gotując się do opuszczenia oberży. *** Następnego dnia trzej mężczyźni spotkali się o wyznaczonej porze. Atmosfera w karczmie okazała się być zbyt cicha do tego typu knowań, więc Toa Lodu zasugerował wyjście w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Po paru chwilach Matoranin, Skakdi i najemnik zaczęli rozmowę w jednej z mniej uczęszczanych uliczek. - No dobra – zaczął Posłaniec, krzyżując ręce. – W tym mieście władzę stanowi rada zebrana z kilku wysoko urodzonych Steltian i jednego z klasy robotniczej. Oficjalnie, bo nieoficjalnie walczą ze sobą o władzę. Będzie interesował was właśnie on. Karrd, Steltianin niższej klasy. - Robotnik na takim stanowisku? – zapytał Khertes. - Najwidoczniej. To nie Stelt, takie rzeczy są rzadkie, ale się zdarzają. Ale nie o tym. Wieść niesie, że Karrd wzbogacił się na handlu niewolnikami. Zgadnijcie, skąd ich bierze? Zgarnia biednych i porzuconych co nie mają widgetów na myto. Taki Haplek na przykład. I rzeczywiście, otrzymałem informacje o zgarniętym Bo-Matoraninie. Opis się zgadza. - Jak go stamtąd wyciągnąć? – zapytał Vakargg. - Na nasze szczęście Karrd wyprawia niedługo przyjęcie, żeby zaskarbić sobie poparcie lokalnej ludności. Będzie wtedy zajęty gośćmi, a wy uwolnicie Hapleka. Ale to zadanie pozostawiam wam. Mogę wam jeszcze powiedzieć o paru miejscach, które obfitują w informacje. Ogrody miejskie są często odwiedzane przez służbę pałacową Karrda, a plac zachodni i ten przy Bramie Bagien obfitują w różnej maści propagandystów i polityków związanych z Radą, może tam też się czegoś dowiecie. - Dzięki za pomoc – rzucił Vakargg. Khertes tylko stał, kontemplując w ciszy. - Moje zadanie jest zakończone. Żegnam panów – oznajmił Posłaniec, znikając za zakrętem. - Plan? – zapytał łowca głów. - Udam się do ogrodów. Ty spróbuj wyciągnąć coś z przemówień na placach. Trzeba będzie jeszcze załatwić dla ciebie zaproszenie. - Co? - Zakładam, że na przed wejściem trzeba będzie pokazać zaproszenie. - Dla mnie? A ty? – zapytał Vakargg. - Ja wejdę tak jak zawsze, z pomocą Kanohi. Tak sobie myślę, że z drugiej strony no nawet gdybyś wyczyścił zbroję to trudno zrobić z ciebie arystokratę. Zobacz czy nie szukają jakiegoś ochroniarza. - Hmmm. A więc postanowione – odparł Skakdi. *** Toa Lodu obrał kurs, przeciskając się wśród ludności miasta przedzierającej się przez wybrukowane ulice. Ogrody znajdowały się w bogatszej dzielnicy miasta, obfitującej w zapełnione przepychem budynki i Steltian odzianych w niespotykane szaty. Wchodząc do dzielnicy, Khertes zaobserwował większą ilość strażników. Zastanawiał się, czy Vortixxowie w srebrnej zbroi są przekupywani przez członków rady Hasteris. Rynek bogatej dzielnicy obfitował w różne, luksusowe dobra, od niespotykanych przypraw do nowinek technicznych sprowadzonych wprost z Metru Nui. Drewniane i kamienne budynki wokół placu mieniły się różnymi wzorami i ozdobami. Mężczyzna tak się na nie zapatrzył, że nie zauważył biegnącego Matoranina, który rozpędzony wpadł na niego, przewracając się. Podniósł się i przeklął w stronę Toa, lecz ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Khertes zwrócił się na wschód, w stronę wejścia do ogrodów. Były otoczone kamiennym murem zarosłym przez bluszcz, a ich wnętrze było pełne miłych dla oka roślin i kwiatów. Ogród był swego rodzaju labiryntem, systemem ścieżek i pomieszczeń odgrodzonych murem. Toa Lodu usiadł na jednej z ławek, obserwując osoby przebywające pośród niego. Być może wkrótce uda mu się przechwycić jakąś informację. Nie musiał długo czekać. Dwie postacie, Vortixx i Matoranin, zamieniły kilka słów. - Może lepiej jeśli znajdziemy jakieś postronne miejsce – powiedział Xianin. Khertes poczekał, aż dwaj towarzysze znikną za murem. Aktywował Kanohi i podążył za nimi, znikając. Po chwili skradania, Toa znalazł się razem z dwoma rozmówcami w jednym z oddzielonych pomieszczeń. - Szef urządzi niezłe przyjęcie. Już od wczoraj wszyscy w kuchni są zajęci. Dreftys załatwiał też jakieś specjalne składniki z dalekich krain. Nie do wiary, że handel jeszcze funkcjonuje w tych stronach – zaczął Matoranin. - Północny szlak do Atterhern jest jeszcze bezpieczny. Zapewne z tamtego portu załatwiają to wszystko. Powiedział ci, co to było? – zapytał Xianin. - Dreftys? Mówił że to poufne. Pewnie że tak, stary Skakdi nie chce wyjawiać swoich specjalnych przepisów – zaśmiał się Matoranin. – A właśnie, jak tam przygotowania do przyjęcia z twojej strony? - Karrd dał polecenie dowódcy straży żeby załatwić więcej istot spoza miasta. Nie wiem dlaczego. Może nie ufa naszym mieszkańcom? Do tej pory mu to nie przeszkadzało… - Vakargg mógłby załatwić sobie wejście jako strażnik – pomyślał Khertes, wciąż ukryty kilka bio od rozmówców. - Pewnie będzie problem z ich przygotowaniem. - Tak. Dlatego załatwiłem kilka egzemplarzy planu rezydencji Karrda. Właśnie zamierzam je zanieść do dowódcy – powiedział Vortixx. - Przydałby mi się ten plan – pomyślał Toa Lodu. - Dobra, jeszcze tylko dzisiejszy dzień, a potem przyjęcie. Pojutrze powinno być lżej z robotą. To co, wracamy do rezydencji? Dwaj rozmówcy ruszyli z powrotem, idąc w stronę wyjścia. Khertes zauważył grubą sakwę u boku Vortixxa, zapewne wypełnioną planami. Wkrótce pojawili się znowu na wybrakowanej ulicy, pełnej przechodniów. Toa Lodu poczekał, aż znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku strażników i podszedł bliżej swojego celu. Sakwa Xianina była wypełniona po brzegi, wystarczył więc szybki i cichy chwyt, żeby dostać pergamin. Mężczyzna schował zdobycz i oddalił się, ostrożnie manewrując wśród tłumów. Plan budynku był w jego rękach, razem z informacją, którą zdobył w ogrodach. *** - No dobra, leniwe szumowiny, BA-CZNOŚĆ! – zaczął barczysty Południowiec. – Nie wiem gdzie służyliście przedtem, ale w tym pałacu mamy zasady… Vakargg słuchał z uwagą wszystkich poleceń swojego nowego przełożonego. Miał szczęście, bo straż pałacowa niedawno zaczęła przyjmować wielu nowicjuszy, a on załapał się na rekrutację, oczywiście po naradzie z Khertesem. Przyjęcie niedawno się zaczęło, a obecna banda Skakdi, Steltian i Toa miała dopilnować, żeby wszystko poszło gładko. Południowiec spoliczkował jednego z mężczyzn, który zaczął ziewać. Potem wrócił do recytacji regułek donośnym głosem. Strażnicy przydzieleni do bramy pałacu dostali rozkazy, aby nie wpuszczać nikogo, kogo nie ma na liście zaproszeń. Pod żadnym pozorem nie można było także nikogo wypuścić z pałacu, aż do pojawienia się odpowiedniego rozkazu. Każdy dowiedział się żeby nie podjadać ze stołów przygotowanych dla gości pod groźbą kilkudniowego pobytu w pałacowych lochach. Po kilku minutach nudnego stania na baczność, straż została odprawiona. Vakargg został przydzielony do pilnowania drzwi kuchennych. Kilka minut szwędał się po pałacowych korytarzach, wypełnionych pozłacanymi ozdobami. Kierował się wskazówkami Vortixxa, który dał mu przydział. Jednak drzwi nie były oznakowane, przez co Skakdi Ognia postanowił wejść do pomieszczenia naprzeciw, by sprawdzić czy znajdzie się w kuchni. Otwierając drzwi, napotkał widok pieca, różnych warzyw spoczywających na stołach oraz kilku mężczyzn w fartuchach, od Matoran do rosłych Południowców. Wszyscy stali wokół jednej kuchenki, rozmawiając. Przerwali tą czynność, spoglądając na gościa. Każdy wrócił na swoje stanowisko pracy, oporządzając różne potrawy. - Ja tylko przyszedłem sprawdzić te drzwi… - powiedział Vakargg. - Strażnik? Aha… - odparł jeden z Matoran. Pozostali kucharze odrzucili narzędzia kuchenne i znowu zebrali się wokół siebie, wznawiając rozmowę o niczym. Skakdi Ognia zamknął kuchenne drzwi i wyprostował się, widząc innego strażnika z Xii w trakcie obchodu. Kiedy tamten zawrócił i zniknął za ścianą, Vakargg wyjął plan budynku, podarowany mu przez przyjaciela. Miał spotkać się z Khertesem na głównym dziedzińcu, tam, gdzie pokazywano główne atrakcje przyjęcia. Spotkanie się z nim oznaczało opuszczenie swojego stanowiska, lecz Skakdi i tak nie planował długoterminowej służby w tym miejscu. Dzierżąc halabardę, świeżo upieczony strażnik udał się na dziedziniec. Miejsce było pełne Matoran, Steltian średniej i wyższej klasy, Vortixx płci pięknej oraz innych arystokratów Hasteris. Wyglądało na to, że większość z nich była zajęta konsumpcją dań i napoi przygotowanych przez służbę pałacową. - Jesteś – szturchnął go znajomy Toa Lodu. – Wiem jak dojść do miejsca, gdzie trzymają Matoranina. Nie wiem tylko czy to odpowiedni moment, żeby zacząć- - Twoja ręka – odparł Vakargg, wskazując na kończynę mężczyzny, która pomimo obandażowania wydawała się kipieć plagą cienia. Niektórzy z gości rzucało niechętne spojrzenia w stronę Khertesa. - Uhh, zajmę się tym później, teraz- Jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez pojawienie się Karrda, władcy zamku, który spoglądał na gości, będąc usytułowanym ponad nimi, w otoczeniu straży. - Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych! Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co będzie główną atrakcją tej uroczystości – tłum zamilkł, zaciekawiony. - Będzie to… Wasze życie! – krzyknął, wykonując gest do kapitana straży. – To jadło jest zatrute, tak jak wasze serca! Po usłyszeniu tych słów na dziedzińcu rozpoczęła się panika. Halabardnicy zatoczyli krąg, nie pozwalając żadnego z arystokratów na ucieczkę. Karrd kontynuował swój monolog, mówiąc o swoim życiu na Stelcie i o waśniach między radą Hasteris z powodu jego pochodzenia. Ale te słowa nie dotarły już do uszu łowcy głów. Vakargg zobaczył tylko jasny błysk w oczach przyjaciela. - To nasza szansa. - Czekaj. Strażnicy wezmą cię za gościa i nie pozwolą przejść. - Ty Zakazianinie małej wiary. Użyję maski – powiedział Khertes, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Jeden z arystokratów padł nieprzytomny, być może z powodu zatrucia. – Wiesz gdzie jest sala degustacyjna Karrda? - Eeeee… - Na pewno jest zaznaczona na planie. Tam się spotkamy – rzucił Toa Lodu, aktywując Kanohi. Mężczyzna w białej zbroi zniknął, pozostawiając Skakdiego pośród panikującego tłumu. Vakargg ruszył przed siebie, przebijając się przez kilku Steltian i docierając do kordonu złożonego przez strażników. - Przepraszam, przepraszam! – powiedział, przedzierając się przez mężczyzn. Wyjął kawałek pergaminu i zaczął szukać wskazanej mu sali. Przed rozpoczęciem akcji przez dłuższy czas studiował plan budynku, więc szybko odszukał miejsce spotkania. Ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro. W sali już czekał na niego Toa w białej zbroi. - Korytarz dalej jest pomieszczenie, w którym Karrd trzyma niewolników. Załatwimy straż, uwolnimy Hapleka i już nas nie ma – zaczął Khertes. - Jak chcesz się stąd wydostać? – zapytał Vakargg. - Tak samo jak tu wszedłem. Dachem. Dobra, nie ma czasu na gadanie. Podejdź do strażników i zagadaj ich czymś – powiedział Toa, momentalnie stając się niewidzialnym. Skakdi Ognia zarzucił halabardę na ramie i ruszył w stronę korytarza. Na jego końcu widniały drewniane drzwi, a przed nimi stacjonowała dwójka strażników z Xii. - Zmiana warty! – powiedział najemnik, widząc zmieszany wzrok jednego z Xian. - Nic nam o tym nie wia- Vortixx nie dokończył, kiedy niewidzialne ostrze przecięło jego gardło. Przed nimi pojawił się Khertes, w zbroi pobrudzonej krwią. Drugi strażnik zdążył ledwie złapać halabardę oburącz, gdy został ogłuszony rękojeścią broni Vakargga. Toa Lodu wkrótce znalazł klucz do drzwi, przeszukując dogorywającego Vortixxa. Pomieszczenie, które otworzyło się przed dwoma towarzyszami, można było określić ciemnym lochem. Khertes wyjął kamień świetlny z sakwy, rozwiewając wszechobecny mrok. Wokół nich znajdowały się dziesiątki klatek, z Matoranami, Skakdi, Steltianami oraz różnymi Rahi. Vakargg chrząknął, widząc twarze istot przepełnione żalem. Toa Lodu przyspieszył kroku, rozświetlając swoje otoczenie kamieniem. Wielu Matoran nie było przyzwyczajonych nawet do takiej ilości światła, i zasłaniało maski rękoma. Po krótkim czasie dwaj podróżnicy natrafili na jedynego Bo-Matoranina, skulonego w rogu klatki. - Jak masz na imię? – zapytał Toa w białej zbroi. - Haplek – odpowiedział mężczyzna w klatce. - Oddział ratunkowy. Przysłał nas Posłaniec – powiedział Khertes, otwierając zamek. - Zacząłem się zastanawiać kiedy ktoś się tu pokaże – rzucił Haplek, uśmiechając się. – Jaki macie plan? - Udamy się do pokoju wynajętego w jednej z karczm i tam będziesz mógł kontynuować pracę. Oczywiście jeśli tłum nie rozniesie tamtej połowy miasta. Mam do ciebie trochę pytań. - Tak jak i ja –powiedział Haplek. Gdy trzej towarzysze szykowali się do ucieczki z pałacu, Vakargg podał klucz otwierający zamki jednemu z Matoran. - Radzę wam roznieść to miejsce – rzucił, znikając w świetle korytarza. VI - Łowy Po odzyskaniu dokumentów zebranych przez Hapleka i ucieczce z pałacu, trzej bohaterowie trafili bez szwanku do karczmy. Kiedy Skakdi, Toa i Matoranin cieszyli się względnym bezpieczeństwem gospody, ulice Hasteris mogły pogrążyć się w zamieszkach i wojnach między członkami rady lada moment. Świeżo po posiłku, Khertes usiadł na pryczy, sprawdzając rękę pokrytą plagą. Cień wydobywający się przez luki w białej zbroi przybrał barwę ciemnej purpury. Vakargg oparł się o ścianę, wypatrując przez okno. Haplek przesortował notatki. - Ile jeszcze zostało mi czasu? – zapytał Khertes. - Plaga już prawie dosięgnęła szyi. Dałbym trzy, cztery dni zanim infekcja na dobre się zadomowi. Khertes przełknął ślinę. Podróż do Hasteris dała mu coś w rodzaju odwrócenia uwagi od celu jego łowów. Teraz świadomość uporania się z plagą i nieznaną istotą spadła na jego umysł całym ciężarem. Jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. - Więc co jest celem naszej misji? Co to takiego? – zaczął Vakargg, ciągle przyglądając się wieczornym ulicom Hasteris. - Myślę, że to coś nie ma imienia. Nie ma języka. Jedyna wcześniejsza wzmianka o tym stworzeniu pochodzi od jednego z Zakaziańskich watażków. Jeden z jego podwładnych złożył raport o całych połaciach lasu wykarczowanych, a na ich miejscu pojawiły się dziwne, koliste znaki wyryte w ziemi. Całe patrole zostały wyrżnięte przez istotę w niebieskim płaszczu. Ten watażka nazwał ją „Sykorax” – powiedział Haplek. - To po Zakaziańsku „rozpacz” – dodał Vakargg. - O dziwo jakiś czas później Sykorax zniknął, razem ze wzorami na ziemi. Nie wiadomo czy coś go powstrzymało, czy po prostu opuścił tamto miejsce. To tyle, co znalazłem na temat przeszłości tego czegoś. Nie wiem, co nim kieruje. Jakie ma cele. Czym jest. Wiem tylko, plaga jest związana z jego pojawieniem. - A twój pracodawca? Nie wiesz nic na jego temat? – zapytał Khertes. - Podejrzewam, że został całkowicie pochłonięty przez tą samą plagę, którą dzierżysz ty. Uważa, że Sykorax prowadzi do jej wyleczenia. Dodatkowo wydaje się posiadać moce, które niektórzy określiliby jako… Nienaturalne. Ale myślę, że sam się o tym przekonałeś. Skakdi Ognia zasępił się. Cała ta sprawa coraz mniej się mu podobała, mimo tego czuł coś w rodzaju lojalności do swojego kompana. Mimo że Vakargg uważał się za lepszego wojownika, Toa Lodu nieraz uratował mu życie. - Wracając do Sykoraxa. Znalazłem jeszcze jedno. Zapiski jakiegoś Toa tytułującego się mianem „Renegata”. Nieważne. Napisał on o znakach wyrytych na skałach. Według niego, złamanie tych znamion miały osłabiać tą istotę i otwierać wrota do niebios. Cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. - Więc kluczem są wzory na skałach? - Cóż, to były tylko zapiski znalezione w jednej z bibliotek. Nie żebym im ufał, a jednak zawsze to jakiś trop… - No dobra. Gdzie ostatnio widziano Sykoraxa? - Znaki znalazłem na południe od lasu prze mojej wiosce. Będziecie się musieli wrócić. I jeszcze jedno. Załatwiliście sprawę Rahskhi? - Unieszkodliwiłem Kraata. Cała sprawa śmierdziała interesami Bractwa, ale wyglądało na to, że byli zainteresowani jakimś artefaktem w wiosce. Nie powinno być już z tym problemów – powiedział Khertes, przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed paru dni. - To dobrze. Obawiam się, że nie mam wam więcej do powiedzenia. - Co powiesz na wycieczkę na południe? – rzucił Toa Lodu w stronę łowcy głów. Jego towarzysz tylko skinął głową. *** Rozpłatane pnie drzew i roztrzaskane gałęzie mogły przynieść na myśl niedawną burzę, lecz powietrze było dziwnie suche. Trawa przecinała nagą, szarą skałę, formując fundament, po którym stąpał mężczyzna. Zachmurzone niebo potęgowało tylko poczucie beznadziejności sytuacji. Vakargg kucnął obok ciała Matoranina Dźwięku. To były kolejne zwłoki napotkane przez podróżników. Wcześniej napotkali martwego Toa pozbawionego ręki i kilka trupów rahi. Krajobraz znacząco różnił się od pól i lasów skąpanych słońcem, jakie widzieli wcześniej na wschodnim brzegu. Nie było tu słychać skrzeków Kahu ani żadnych innych odgłosów rahi. Brakowało nawet bandytów, którzy ostatnio oblegali każdy zakątek tych okolic. Coś tu było nie tak. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Skakdi Ognia zmierzył się w swoim życiu z wieloma przeciwnikami, takimi jak inni Zakazianie, Południowcy, Steltianie czy Toa. Potraktował pomoc w odnalezieniu Sykoraxa jako kolejne wyzwanie, któremu przecież podoła. Jak zwykle. Tak myślał w otoczeniu murów miasta, w bezpiecznej karczmie. Tutaj nie wydawało mu się to takie oczywiste. To miejsce różniło się od wszystkich innych, jakie odwiedził. Podróżował przez miasta Xii, pełne dymów i odpadów przemysłowych, widział pola bitwne na Kontynentach i na ojczystej wyspie. Zakaz i jego watażkowie dostarczyli mu wiele wspomnień pełnych pożogi, krwi, stali i śmierci. W czasie walk w ojczyźnie Skakdi ujrzał całe oddziały idące na śmierć, a jednak nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu jak teraz. Wydawało mu się, że czuje jakąś obecność. Coś potężnego unosiło się wokół niego, jakby szeptając do niego, wpływając na jego umysł. Vakargg złapał się za głowę. Czy on prawie oszalał? Wokół niego nie było niczego prócz zniczonych drzew i paru trupów. Takie miejsca powinny być mu znajome, lecz te było niezwykle... obce. Łowca głów podszedł do zwłok Toa. Martwe ciało miało przy sobie niemal nietkniętą zbroję i miecz. Jeśli zginąłby z rąk bandytów, nie zostawiliby tych cennych przedmiotów. To coś musiało zostawić te zwłoki. Kiedy mężczyzna schylił się, by lepiej zbadać przyczynę śmierci delikwenta, martwe ciało rozpłynęło się. To, co kiedyś było całkiem porządnym opancerzeniem i ciałem Toa, stało się niezliczoną liczbą drobinek pyłu. Wszystko znikło, ulatując na wietrze. Cichą kontemplację Zakazianina przerwał odgłos kroków z południa. Za złamanym drzewem pojawił się biały kształt, zbliżający się do Zakazianina. Toa Lodu kiwnął głową, idąc w stronę towarzysza. Wcześniej Khertes zaproponował udanie się na zwiady, nalegając na zrobienie ich w pojedynkę. Mówił, że sam będzie się poruszać szybciej, Skakdi nie chciał mu zaprzeczać. - Znalazłem ślady. Chodźmy. Dwaj mężczyźni podążyli naprzód, krocząc na nagiej skale poprzecinanej gdzieniegdzie trawą. Vakargg oczekiwał, że jego towarzysz powie coś o ich otoczeniu lub własnych odczuciach. Ten jednak nie pałał się do rozmowy. - Ten Sykorax... Zostawia ślady? - Tak, okazuje się że ma coś wspólnego z normalną zwierzyną. Nie mówię o już o tym terenie, tu z pewnością wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Na skałach i pniach widać charakterystyczne zadrapania, jakby zrobione szponem. W kilku miejscach widziałem nawet ulatniający się cień, wyglądał podobnie do plagi - powiedział, spoglądając na chwilę na swoją rękę. - Ale nie zauważyłeś, że coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem? - zapytał Skakdi. - Poza tym, że przeszedł tu huragan? Co masz na myśli? - Czuję, jakby cos chciało mi wejść do głowy. I napełnić ją strachem. - Ja... Nic takiego nie czuję - zastanowił się Toa Lodu. - Możesz iść dalej? - Pewnie, po prostu- ugh - westchnął wojownik. - Do cholery, Khertes! Walczyłem w tylu kampaniach na Zakazie, wykonałem tyle zleceń, ale to, to jest coś innego. Nie wiem czy wyjdziemy z tego żywi. Poradziłbym ci zawrócić, ale wiem, że nie możesz. - Spokojnie, za chwilę powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce. Ślady muszą się kiedyś skończyć. Przez kilkanaście minut szli marszem, mijając kolejne rozstrzaskane gałęzie i wypaloną trawę. Im dalej szli, tym więcej było nagiej skały pod ich stopami. Niebo było dalej zachmurzone, kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu. Ślady kończyły się na otwartym polu. Gdy wyszli zzakorony drzew, ujrzeli swój cel. Przed dwoma najemnikami unosił się Sykorax, okryty jasnoniebieskim płaszczem. Odwrócił tylko swój łeb, wydając jakiś niezrozumiany odgłos. Vakargg poczuł, jak powietrze jest zasysane do środka koła. Na moment stracił oddech, a jego oczom ukazał się szary stwór o wysokości 3 bio i jednym oku, który pojawił się na skalnej płycie. Dzierżył szeroki miecz, a wokół niego pojawiło się kilka wychudzonych, czarnych stworzeń, które zaczęły zmierzać w ich stronę. Istoty zrodzone z czystego cienia skupiły się na łowcy głów, który był bliżej nich niż Toa. Cztery istoty zostały uderzone przez śnieżną zamieć stworzoną przez Khertesa, a Skakdi rzucił się na nie, tnąc toporem wzdłuż ich ciał. Stwory zaczęły padać pod naporem protostalowego ostrza, a Vakargg napierał coraz dalej. Postanowił skorzystać ze swej mocy i wyssać energię jednemu z czarnych istot. Kiedy spróbował to zrobić, nie poczuł żadnego przypływu siły. Jego przeciwnicy musieli być odporni na tą moc, albo nie posiadali w sobie żadnej energii. Zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią, mężczyzna odsłonił się na ułamek sekundy, co wykorzystała jedna z istot cieni. Rzuciła się, wystawiając pazury, lecz nie dosięgnęła celu, przecięta wpół przez protostalowy miecz. Khertes pojawił się z tyłu Skakdiego, obniżając temperaturę wokół nich, spowalniając pochód i przeciwników. - To coś – rzucił Toa Lodu, wskazując na tytana. – Wcześniej tego nie spotkałem. - Powiedz mi coś użytecznego! – krzyknął Vakargg. Ogromny stwór zaryczał i ruszył w stronę dwójki przeciwników. Jego pancerz był szary jak skała, po której stąpał, jednak nie przypominał żadnego materiału znalezionego w tych stronach. Wydawał się połączeniem chitynowego pancerza, litej skały i kości. Toa i Skakdi ledwo umknęli przed pionowym cięciem szerokiego miecza. - Odwróć jego uwagę! – krzyknął Skakdi. Słysząc to, Khertes zatrzymał się, tworząc nad dłonią blok lodu. Krystaliczna tarcza bieli rozerwała się na tysiące odłamków, które pomknęły w stronę tytana. Żadne z nich nie zdawało się zrobić mu większej krzywdy, ale osiągnęły swój cel. Stwór przesłonił się jedną ręką, a Vakargg doskoczył do jego lewej strony. Złapał Kolekcjonera oburącz, z całej siły atakując przeciwnika w goleń. Ciało Zakazianina aż zadrgało od uderzenia, gdy protostalowe ostrze toporu ledwo przebiło się przez szary pancerz. Tytan ryknął, odrzucając Skakdiego wolną ręką. Toa Lodu zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciel ląduje w trawie, kilka bio od potwora. Zaczął powoli wstawać, lecz tytan kroczył ku niemu. Jeśli nic go nie powstrzyma, Vakargga czekał smutny los. Khertes zerwał się do biegu, zatrzymując się pomiędzy Skakdim a tytanem, który właśnie podnosił ostrze. Toa podniósł miecz wysoko, blokując śmiercionośne uderzenie. Stwór jednak nie odpuszczał, napierając całą siłą na protostalowe ostrze wędrowca. Khertes oparł ostrze miecza o drugą dłoń. Protostal przebiła się przez opancerzoną rękawicę, raniąc jego kończynę. Toa Lodu syknął z bólu. Na szczęście kątem oka zauważył, że Skakdi podniósł się, gotowy do kontynuowania walki. Mężczyzna uskoczył w bok, pozwalając szerokiemu orężowi wbić się w ziemię. Dwaj towarzysze wycofali się na kilkanaście bio, oddalając się na chwilę od tytana. Vakargg nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Walczył z kreatura związaną z jakimiś starożytnymi legendami Skakdi o mało nie ginąc. Wszystko zlecone przez istotę, której jego przyjaciel nie mógł rozpoznać, a wszystko było związane z plagą, która zainfekowała jego ciało. Łowca głów chętnie rzuciłby tą robotę, widgety nie miały tu znaczenia. Nie chciał jednak odwracać się od towarzysza. Na szczęście walka odwróciła jego uwagę od poczucia tajemniczej obecności, przynajmniej na chwilę. Toa i Skakdi ponownie starli się z gromadą istot z cienia. Topór i miecz tańczyły wokół siebie, tnąc raz za razem kończyny wrogów i kończąc żywot kolejnych istot. Khertes w porę cofnął się, unikając ciężkiego cięcia ze strony tytana, który jednocześnie zakończył żywot kilku bezmyślnych stworzeń, które znalazły się w zasięgu uderzenia. Po chwili udało im się uporać z grupą istot, lecz tytan ciaglę stał między nimi a Sykoraxem. Vakargg skinął głową w stronę Khertesa. Toa wykonał gest dłonią, przez co powietrze wokół walczących stało się chłodne. Na trawie pojawił się szron, a wokół Khertesa zaczęła się gromadzić mroźna energia. Chwilę później potężna nawałnica odłamków lodu, śniegu i mrożącego wiatru uderzyła w tytana, uszkadzając nieco jego opancerzenie. Pod jego stopami znajdowała się tylko zmarznięta ziemia. Łowca głów był gotowy. Pobiegł w stronę tytana, wystrzeliwując laser prosto w jego oko. Bestia ryknęła, lecz zamiast cofnąć się, dalej napierała do przodu. Wyciągnęła rękę, gotując się do zadania ciosu. Vakargg wyskoczył lekko w prawo, lecz nie zrobił tego dostatecznie daleko. Ogromne ostrze przeszyło powietrze, rozcinając na skos zakaziański napierśnik. Na szczęście cięcie nie było głębokie, dzięki czemu Skakdi wyprowadził zamach, uderzając toporem i prawą rękę tytana, ciągle trzymającą miecz. Kontakt z ciałem przeciwnika umożliwił Zakazianinowi aktywowanie mocy wyssania energii. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, tytan miał jej całe mnóstwo. Siła łowcy głów rosła z każdą sekundą, aż do momentu do stwór musiał uklęknąć z powodu utraty sił. Vakargg poczuł, jak cała zebrana energia chciała rozsadzić jego ciało. Poczuł nieopisaną chęć pozbycia się jej na przeciwniku. Podszedł do opancerzonego łba potwora, zamachując się toporem. Ostrze Kolekcjonera, wzmocniony całymi pokładami wyssanej siły rozłupał potężny, kościsty pancerz chroniący głowę potwora. Drugi cios pozbawił go życia. Martwy kolos padł na nagą skałę, obok zwycięskiego mężczyzny. Kiedy cała energia spożytkowana w pojedynczym ataku ulotniła się, Skakdi padł na ziemię, uświadamiając sobie własne rany. Przed wojownikiem unosił się Sykorax, lecz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu przeciwko Zakazianinowi. Stwór wykonał gest dłońmi, otwierając za sobą coś, co przypominało portal. Dwóch mężczyzn patrzyło, jak znika we wrotach innego świata. Pozostawił po sobie tylko jedno zdanie. Zawróć. Zostałeś ostrzeżony Toa i Skakdi usłyszeli dźwięk, który rozległ się ponad polem bitwy. Khertes spoglądał to na portal, to na rannego przyjaciela. Wrota z każdą sekundą zmniejszały się. - Czyli to nie koniec. Idź. Zakończ to – powiedział Vakargg, upadając na skałę. - Poradzę sobie. Toa Lodu skinął głową. Szybkim krokiem wszedł w portal, znikając. Ostatnia część misji zależała tylko od niego. *** Podróżnicy, wkraczający w obszar tej krainy nie pamiętali, jak dokładnie się tu znaleźli. Pamięć otaczająca mroczny portal, podróż oraz pojawienie się w nowym świecie ulatniała się jak wspomnienia ze snów. I tym razem było tak samo. Toa zmusił się do podróży przez wspomnienia. Podążył drogą przez spokojne, monotonne Matorańskie życie. Przez chęć przygód i przemianę w Wielkiej Świątyni. Wędrówkę przez Północny Kontynent, obierając drogę nieczęsto wybieraną przez Toa. Drogę włóczęgi, wojownika przywiązanego nie do Matorańskiej wioski, lecz szelestu widgetów. Przez jakiś czas wędrowna praca dla Matoran dawała mu poczucie spełniania obowiązku wobec Wielkiego Ducha. Nie zajmował się obroną ich domów, lecz wyprawami, by wykorzenić zło, które im zagrażało w najczarniejszych miejscach Kontynentu. Wschodnie wybrzeże. Atterhern. Południowe lasy. Półwysep Tren Krom. Zaczynał od łatwych zleceń. Pozbywał się niezbyt wymagających Rahi, żeby później zabrać się za bardziej wymagającą zwierzynę. Dzikie Rahskhi, Visoraki, a czasami także inni Toa. I tak egzystował, pozwalając sobie na wędrówkę po świecie, tak jak chciał. Ale przyszła pora zapłacić za to cenę. Na pierwszy rzut oka cały świat otoczony był mrokiem. Ale było też światło. Nie te, dochodzące z nieba, jak w znanych mu krainach. Tutaj wystawało ze szczelin w skałach, kolumnach, czy nawet na ziemi, przecinając gęstą ciemność. Khertes zauważył, że znajdują się na jednej z wielu ogromnych, dryfujących w przestrzeni skał, otoczonych nieskończoną czernią. Horyzont zdawał się być odległy, a jednocześnie tak bliski. Całe otoczenie zdawało się być mieszanką czerni, bieli oraz ich odcieni. Toa wyszedł na kraniec dryfującej skały. Przed nim, wśród wszechogarniającej czarnej przestrzeni pojawiła się sieć wysepek, prowadząca do pojedynczego, większego lądu, z którego pulsowało światło. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to tam musiał udać się wędrowiec. Obudził się gdzieś indziej. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem była walka wśród skał razem z Vakarggiem. Podziwiając przedziwny krajobraz, na myśl przyszły mu się wszystkie sny, których początku nie pamiętał. Tak samo jak w nich, nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł. Podróż musiała wymazywać wszystkie resztki świadomości z tego momentu. Khertes pierwszy raz mógł podziwiać inny świat. To miejsce wydawało się być złożone z małych wysp, dryfujących wśród nieskończonego morza ciemności. Niebo oraz ogromna przepaść pod latającym lądem była tym samym. Otchłań w kolorze czerni i fioletu zdawała się być niezwykle pusta. Toa Lodu spojrzał z krawędzi wysepki, na której stąpał. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała nicość? Śnieżnobiałe oczy patrzące zza Kanohi spoglądały w głębię, zafascynowane. Khertes poczuł narastający niepokój. Jakby coś kryło się za zasłoną cieni. Mężczyzna spojrzał przed siebie. Horyzont wydawał się być czasami niepokojąco blisko, a czasem bardzo daleko. W jednym miejscu zdawał się łamać, w drugim zlewać się z otchłanią. Toa Lodu nie potrafił opisać tego, co widzi. Ten świat rządził się własnymi prawami. Wojownik otrząsnął się. Wyspa, na której się znajdował, pokryta była kilkoma skałami i skąpą roślinnością, która mieniła się czarno-szarymi kolorami. Jak wszystko w tym miejscu. I chociaż świat wydawał się być doszczętnie skąpany w czerni, Toa zauważył w nim strużkę światła. Blady punkt mienił się słabym blaskiem światła w otaczającej go nieskończonej czerni. Toa Lodu chciał pobiec, wyrwać się do niego. W porę jednak opamiętał się. Doświadczenia z przeszłości nauczyły go, że często światełko w ciemności oznacza pułapkę. Sprawdził zawartość sakw i oręż. Jego ekwipunek był na swoim miejscu, kompletny. Na plecach spoczywał jego protostalowy miecz, a na lędźwiach ukryty Zakaziański nóż. Khertes ruszył do przodu. Mijał kolejne skały i cieniste trawy, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do świetlistego punktu. Wyciągnął miecz i uchwycił go oburącz. Aktywował maskę, by dać sobie jakąkolwiek przewagę w momencie starcia. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, ujrzał przed sobą źródło światła. Była to świecąca białym blaskiem Kanohi. Jej kształt był inny od masek, jakie dotychczas widział, jednak najbardziej przypominała mu Hau. Blada Kanohi wystrzeliła blaskiem w stronę otchłani, ukazując kolejną dryfującą wyspę. Po tej czynności zniknęła, pojawiając się za długim, kamiennym mostem, jaki pojawił się między dwoma lądami. Czy tak wskazywała mężczyźnie drogę? Khertes rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Nikt go nie zaatakował. Wyspa była teraz tak samo pusta jak wcześniej. Za Toa była tylko osamotniona skała i otchłań. Przed nim znajdował się most prowadzący do światła. Wojownik przybył tu w jednym celu – zabić bestię. Musiał iść dalej. - Pora to zakończyć – pomyślał, przekraczając most. Khertes wstąpił na kolejną wyspę. Dopiero gdy zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, zobaczył kryjącą się za skałami salę. Wyglądała jak zrobiona na modłę Steltiańskich aren gladiatorów, tylko wykonana z całości z czarnego marmuru. W kilku miejscach budowla się rozpadała, lecz odpadająca skała unosiła się blisko kolumn. Blada Kanohi unosiła się pośrodku czarnego koloseum, wpatrzona prosto w Khertesa. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się jej. - Witaj w Apokeosis – rozległ się głos. Mężczyźnie wydawało się, że dochodzi z maski, niczego jednak nie był pewien. Nie w tym miejscu. - Musisz udać się dalej. Głębiej – rozległ się dźwięk. Tak samo i wtedy, nie przypominał głosu żadnego ze znanych mężczyźnie Toa, Matoran, Skakdi czy innych istot. Zobaczył jedynie przebłysk bladego światła i zniknięcie Kanohi. To coś prowadziło go dalej. Jedyna droga prowadziło przez most, którego czarne cegły tonęły w nieskończonej czerni morza cieni. Kroki pojedynczego Toa rozległy się wśród przestrzeni między dryfującymi wyspami. Gdy podróżnik wkroczył na kolejną wsypę, przed jego oczami ukazała się ścieżka, uformowana pomiędzy dwoma skałami. Na jej końcu widniał znajomy blask bladej Kanohi. Na zboczach skał pojawiły się znane kształty. Na ścieżce spadło kilka wychudłych postaci, stworzonych wyłącznie z cienia. Toa Lodu złapał pewniej protostalowy miecz, kierując ostrze naprzeciw siebie. Wolną dłonią posłał w stronę przeciwników lodowe odłamki, załamując ich atak. Ale tylko na chwilę. Gdy jeden z cieni rozpłynął się, drugi od razu zajął jego miejsce. Srebrne ostrze miecza zamłynkowało, unicestwiając pierwszego z oponentów. Khertes błyskawicznie wyprowadził pchnięcie, przebijając głowę następnego ze stworów, po czym szybko zrobił krok w tył, unikając kolejnego niewolnika cieni. Zaczął po kolei wyprowadzać szerokie cięcia, pozbywając się większości agresorów. Ostatni stwór zaszarżował na niego, tak samo bezmyślnie jak reszta. Jego istnienie zakończyło szybkie cięcie chłodnego ostrza. Khertes odetchnął, opuszczając broń. Te istoty zdawały się go atakować bez żadnej troski o własne życie. One nie starały się chronić siebie, ich jedynym celem zdawało się być unicestwienie przeciwnika. Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu, szybkimi krokami docierając do maski. Lewitujący obiekt zdawał się być podobny Kanohi Hau, zwykle używanej do reprezentacji Toa. Gdy Khertes dotknął maski, usłyszał głos. - Twój cel znajduje się jeszcze głębiej – powiedział dziwny głos. Toa Lodu od razu skojarzył go z Kanohi. - Kim jesteś? Co to za miejsce? – zapytał. Myśl o dopadnięciu Sykoraxa odpłynęła gdzieś w dal. Teraz Khertes chciał tylko poznać sekrety tego świata. - Podróżowałem, tak jak ty. Aż zawędrowałem za daleko, trafiając tutaj. Walczyłem z potworami tego świata, lecz przegrałem. Po mnie i mojej Kanohi został tylko duch. - Duch? Kanohi Iden? - Ciało… zniszczone… esencja… ocalona… - Ale, zaraz… - zaczął się zastanawiać Khertes. Kanohi jednak nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć myśli. Gdy poszybowała w górę, Toa Lodu dostrzegł nad sobą jeszcze jeden poziom sali. Mężczyzna wbiegł po schodach, docierając na górę. Wśród mroku znowu zobaczył bladą Kanohi. Tym razem była od niego odwrócona. Gdy się do niej zbliżył, z szarej platformy zaczęły wyrastać czarne, wychudzone istoty. - Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, skąd oni pochodzą? – zapytał duch w Kanohi. – Wszystkie te istoty, które zginęły w czasie twojej podróży… Matoranie z wybrzeża, mieszkańcy wioski, ofiary bandytów i Rahi… wszyscy powstaną jeszcze raz tutaj, pośród nieskończonej, czarnej głębi, by służyć po raz ostatni. Khertes prawą ręką wyszarpnął protostalowe ostrze. Drugą uformował niezliczoną ilość kryształków lodu. Był gotów zmierzyć się z kolejną falą mrocznych niewolników. Kiedy na środku płyty rozpętała się wichura lodu i stali, w oddali z cieni wyłoniły się inne istoty. Silne, szerokie cięcia i lodowe bloki załatwiły sprawę. Khertes przyzwyczaił się już do starć z tymi istotami. Jednak gdy zobaczył, co stoi naprzeciw niego, nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Pokryte fioletowo-czarnym cieniem, z wyłupionymi oczyma, stały przed nim trzy istoty. Krokodylowaty Rahi-Mutant, niesławny Toa Ognia z szablą oraz Rahkshi Głodu. - Powstali jeszcze raz, na podobieństwo Głębi. Czyż to nie piękne? – rozległ się głos ducha. Khertes zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Adrenalina płynęła wewnątrz całego jego ciała. Ledwo uszedł z życiem w starciu z tymi przeciwnikami, a wtedy walczył pojedynczo. Wyzbył się jednak strachu. Przeanalizował swoje błędy oraz słabości przeciwników, jeśli dobrze to rozegra i pokona każdego po jednym, być może ujdzie z życiem. Toa aktywował Hunę i przebiegł kilkanaście bio w lewo, zachodząc od boku zmutowanego rahi. Bestia, chociaż wyglądająca bardzo niepokojąco przez okrycie w cierniach Głębi, była tu pozbawiona wody, człapiąc nienaturalnie. Mężczyzna wykonał kilka cięć w pysk, jednocześnie obserwując dwóch pozostałych przeciwników. Martwy Tehkir i Vorahk powolnie zbliżali się do swojego celu. Protostalowy miecz uderzył w pancerz mutanta, lecz nie zostawił na nim większych uszkodzeń. Khertes pozostawał ciągle w ruchu, by nie dopuścił szczęk bagiennej bestii do siebie, jednak był za mało precyzyjny, by uszkodzić jego skorupę. Gdy Toa Ognia zbliżył się do dwójki walczących, Khertes błyskawicznie znalazł się pomiędzy mutantem a wojownikiem w czerwonej zbroi. Tak jak się spodziewał, reanimowany Tehkir uwolnił strumień płomieni z miecza. Wystarczyło się uchylić, by ogień zaczął trawić krokodylowatego rahi. Mutant wydał z siebie okrutny skrzek, który został zakończony dopiero wtedy, gdy jego paszcza została przebita przez miecz Toa Lodu. Gdy okrwawiony metal spoczął znowu na barkach Khertesa, zwłoki mutanta rozpłynęły się jak pył na wietrze. Nagle buława podcięła nogi mężczyźnie. Powalony Toa przeturlał się w bok, aktywując Kanohi, ponownie stając na nogi przed dwoma wojownikami okrytymi cieniem. Za nimi, na skraju dryfującej wysepki, mężczyzna zauważył znajomy kształt. To Sykorax zdawał się nimi sterować. Khertes ruszył naprzód, nie pozwalając się okrążyć. Starł się z Rahkshi, wykonując kilka cięć na łeb, wszystkie sparowane buławą. Pamiętał dobrze swoje ostatnie starcie, i cały czas pilnował się, żeby nie zaatakować zbyt pewnie. Posłał na przeciwnika odłamki lodu, licząc na to, że zmiękczy trochę bestie, lecz Rahkshi nie zdawało się być poruszone tym atakiem. Rzuciło się do ofensywy, która była jeszcze trudniejsza do odparcia przez fakt, że martwy Tehkir także włączył się do starcia. Walka przerodziła się w niesamowitą furię mięśni, metalu i siły woli. Khertes odpierał kolejny atak, i kolejny, i następny. Powinien już dawno stracić siły. Odczuć zmęczenie marszem przez krajobraz zmieciony przez siły nie z tego świata, wagą nieustannych starć na drodze do odszukania i wykonania zlecenia… Lecz nic takiego nie było. Toa Lodu po prostu przestał o tym myśleć. Protostalowy miecz i jego ciało stanowiły jedność. Starcia z żołnierzami Makuty oraz innymi Toa tak wyćwiczyły pamięć mięśniową mężczyzny, że jego ruchy stały się czymś naturalnym. Sycząca protodermiczna zbroja, cieknąca czarnym dymem przyjmowała cięcie za cięciem. Coraz więcej rys pojawiało się na pancerzu Vorahka, wysyłając go z powrotem w otchłań. Gdy kreatura rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, Khertes zatrzymał się, podziwiając widok. W ostatniej chwili opamiętał się, blokując ociężały cios martwego Tehkira. Czuł coraz większe gorąco dobywające się z jego szabli, lecz zignorował je. Błyskawicznym ruchem odbił cios na odlew, wytrącając przeciwnika z równowagi. Na ułamek sekundy przywołany Toa Ognia opuścił ręce. Khertes nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. Poziome cięcie oddzieliło głowę od tułowia, kończąc drugie życie dawnego agenta. Toa Lodu poczuł dziwną satysfakcję z takiego obrotu spraw. Spoglądając przed siebie, ujrzał swój cel. Mroczna istota lewitowała nisko przy krańcu wyspy. Łeb miała opuszczony, skrywając cokolwiek było w środku. - To wszystko kończy się teraz – pomyślał. Ruszył przed siebie, stawiając kroki na nierównym gruncie. Gdy był już kilka bio od Sykoraxa, ujrzał jego podnoszący się łeb. I usłyszał krzyk. To było jak tysiąc skrzeków Kahu. Jak legion Toa Dźwięku wyzwalających swoją moc jeden za drugim. Toa poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz jego pęka. Chwycił się za uszy, one jednak nie krwawiły. Coś było nie tak. Gdy poczuł wszechogarniające go uczucie, wszystko było jasne. Jego umysłowa bariera została rozbita. Teraz zrozumiał obawy Vakargga. Coś wpływało na jego umysł. Od początku zbliżania się do portalu, coś starało się zaatakowało Skakdiego, i starało się sforsować barierę Khertesa. Krzyk Sykoraxa umożliwił mu to. Utoniesz Zatoniesz w głębi Mężczyzna powstrzymał na chwilę ogarniający go strach, zbliżając się jeszcze raz do swego celu. Kiedy zamachnął się mieczem, zauważył na twarzy Sykoraxa coś dziwnego. Rozłożone ręce i… uśmiech? Nie przyjrzał się dokładniej, gdy protostal anihilowała ciało mrocznej istoty. Gdy miecz uderzył o ziemię, przed Toa nie było już nic. Nagle ogarnął go snop światła, tak jasny, jakby mógł spopielić Makutę w kilka sekund. Źródłem okazała się Kanohi. Ta sama, która wskazała mu drogę. Mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę. Maska wydawała się czegoś strzec. - Unicestwiłeś boga tego świata. Teraz… - wydała z siebie Kanohi nienaturalnym głosem. Khertes podszedł bliżej, starając się dotknąć lewitującej maski, ciągle odurzony adrenaliną. - Zaraz. Kim ty- urwał, próbując dotknąć Kanohi. Jego dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, a on uświadomił sobie, że maska jest tylko projekcją. Ale błękitno-srebrna sfera, lewitująca teraz przed nim, była prawdziwa. Gdy dotknął jej dłonią, otworzyła się, ukazując wszystkie sekrety. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund Khertesa zalały setki obrazów. Widział wszystko. Znalezienie pierwszych Odłamków. Samotnego włóczęgę, zmęczonego Matoranina, miejskiego kaznodzieję, wszystkich rozsiewających legendę Czarnego Skarbca. Wyprawę trójki Toa. Przebudzenie strażników Głębi, istot podobnych do Sykoraxa, które rozpoczęły wszystko. Plagę, która rozpostarła się po ziemiach Północnego Kontynentu. Pożogę, która miała pożreć malutką wysepkę. Pola szkła. Błękitny pył i nieskończoną Czerń. To wszystko zostało przepowiedziane. Nie ma słów. Tylko to, co widzisz. Khertes znalazł się z powrotem w mrocznym wymiarze. Sfera zniknęła, a przed nim pojawiło się coś innego. Przyjmij skarby głębi. Są twoje, prawem podboju. Toa Lodu wysunął dłoń. Pokusa była ogromna. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, po co tu przybył. Miał zabić Sykoraxa. Nic więcej. Miał złe przeczucia co do tego wszystkiego. Myślał już tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca. Epilog Wiatr zdał się wyć niczym tysiąc rozwścieczonych Rahi. Śnieg dostawał się do oczu Steltianina, jeszcze bardziej utrudniając mu pochód. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz zatonie w bieli. Marsz na szczyt mógł okazać się fatalnym pomysłem. Mężczyzna wiedział, że jego zlecenie zostało wykonane. Sykorax tutejszego wymiaru został zgładzony, a plaga cofnięta. Myślał, że w końcu odzyska wolność. Jednak choroba Głębi wciąż w nim była. Czuł jej bliskość przy sercu. Steltianin wiedział, że nie opuści go, dopóki nie rozwiąże zagadki Skarbca. Dlatego musiał odszukać swój ostatni trop. Toa Lodu imieniem Khertes. Przechodząc przez śnieżne zaspy, okryty grubym płaszczem, zastanawiał się, czy jest jakaś szansa, by wyjść z tej sytuacji pokojowo. Po wszystkich przejściach Toa Lodu nie miał powodu, by mu ufać, a tym bardziej podążyć za nim. Zapewne obwini go za każdą śmierć, jaka przydarzyła się od czasu Atterhern… Było jednak coś, co mogło uratować sytuację i wyprowadzić go z tego dołu beznadziejności. Wizja. Jeśli Khertes doświadczył czegoś w Apokeosis, być może zmieni zdanie, a jeśli nie, zrobi to jego szabla. Harven spoczął na krótką chwilę dłoń na rękojeści, modląc się o to, by jego umiejętności szermiercze nie zardzewiały przez ten cały czas. Nagle, ku jego zdziwieniu, cały śnieg rozproszył się, a zamieć wokół niego ustała. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, co to oznaczało. Zobaczył przed sobą samotną sylwetkę. - Khertes. Witaj – zaczął, kierując wzrok na Toa odzianego na biało. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Harven próbował wyczytać z twarzy mężczyzny jego emocje. Ten jednak tylko milczał, zachowując kamienną twarz. - Byłeś w Apokeosis. Zabiłeś Sykoraxa i wiesz, że za nim kryje się o wiele więcej – kontynuował Steltianin. - Na co liczyłeś, przychodząc tutaj? – zapytał się Khertes. Harvenowi wydawało się, że lekko się uśmiechnął. - Nie proszę cię o wybaczenie. Wiesz, że za Sykoraxem i plagą jest coś więcej. Moglibyśmy razem odszukać Skarbiec… - Skończyłem z tym. Ty i ta twoja plaga możecie zgnić. Mnie to nie obchodzi. Słuchaj, dam tobie ostatnią szansę. Odwróć się i opuść to miejsce. Albo zgiń tutaj. - Nie dało się po dobroci, co? Niech i tak będzie… - westchnął Harven, wyciągając szablę. Nie chciał tego robić, jednak nie miał wyboru. Część Głębi była ciągle w jego wnętrzu, i ciągle mogła go opanować. Musiał zmusić mężczyznę do współpracy siłą. Skierował ostrze przed siebie, czekając na atak. Jego przeciwnik zniknął. Harven spodziewał się użycia Kanohi, Toa zawsze chętnie z niej korzystał. W odpowiedzi na to Steltianin użył własnej maski. Fala uderzeniowa posłała oponenta na śnieg, wzniecając chmurę bieli, która chwilę później przykryła leżącego Khertesa. - Kanohi Crast, wziąłem sobie z opuszczonego magazynu Bractwa. Co powiesz na to? Harven spodziewał się jakiejś sarkastycznej odzywki, lecz Khertes nie uraczył go ani jednym słowem. Toa rzucił się do ataku, tnąc z góry. Ostrze spadło na Harvena jak stado Kikanalo, smuszając go do niewygodnej obrony. Po chwili zrezygnował z blokowania, wycofując się coraz bardziej i schodząc z linii ataku. Musiał przetrwać jeszcze chwilę, by wbić się w rytm szermierki Khertesa. Steltianin wiedział, że ten pojedynek będzie wymagający. W końcu nie wybrał byle kogo do zgładzenia Sykoraxa. Pomimo tego, nikt nie był nieśmiertelny. Harven wystrzelił pomarańczowy strumień energii z ostrza, przypalając naramiennik przeciwnika, który w porę uchylił się przed strzałem. Śnieg po kontakcie z promieniem błyskawicznie wyparował, co nie umknęło oczom Toa. Khertes zaatakował przeciwnika odłamkami lodu, by kupić sobie trochę czasu. Harven nie miał jak osłonić się przed tym atakiem. Niektóre drobimy lodu rozbiły się o zbroje, kilka jednak trafiło w nieosłonięte punkty, powodując krwawienie. Nie był to jednak dla Steltianina wielki problem. Skupił energię w ostrzu by wystrzelić jeszcze raz, lecz jego oponent był już zbyt blisko i wyprowadzał cios. Harven niezwłocznie osłonił się szablą, blokując cięcie protostalowego miecza. Strumień energii został jednak wyładowany wokół dwójki walczących, odpychając ich na znaczną odległość. Khertes pospiesznie wstał, raz po raz stając się niewidzialny za pomocą Kanohi, by zdezorientować przeciwnika. Harven starał się nadążyć za oponentem, i gdy ten znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, Steltianin wyprowadził cios na odlew. Toa Lodu nie zdążył odskoczyć na pełen dystans, przez co śnieg po chwili zabarwił się na czerwono. Szabla całkowicie przebiła lekką, białą zbroję powyżej biodra, jednak na nieszczęście dla Harvena nie była to głęboka rana. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zakrwawiony śnieg, uśmiechając się. Gdy skierował wzrok na Toa, ten miał taki sam wyraz twarzy jak on. Dwaj walczący starli się kolejny raz. Miecz i szabla wirowały wokół siebie, czasem dosięgając zbroi przeciwnika, lecz nigdy nie raniąc go poważnie. Pojedynek siermierczy wydawał się być dość wyrównany, jednak pomimo ognia walki, zimno zaczęło coraz bardziej doskwierać Harvenowi. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to naturalny chłód tego szczytu, czy to Khertes jeszcze bardziej zmniejszał temperaturę tego miejsca. Popełnił błąd, rzucając mu wyzwanie na jego warunkach, ale nie miał wyjścia. Khertes odskoczył, zmieniając kierunek ataku. Zaatakował w odsłonięty na chwilę bok Steltianina, przebijając jego zbroję. Mężczyzna czujący ból, odruchowo użył mocy Kanohi Crast, raz jeszcze posyłając Toa Lodu w śnieg. Khertes prychnął, wstając z ziemi. Jego przeciwnik już czekał z przygotowanym orężem. Steltianin uwolnił pomarańczowe wyładowanie energii, posyłając je na Toa, który na dobre jeszcze nie wstał. Mężczyzna uratował się, błyskawicznie tworząc przed sobą ścianę lodu o pokaźnych rozmiarach. Lód skruszył się pod wpływem ataku, a pozostałe odłamki zostały posłane w stronę Harvena. Mężczyzna skulił się, starając zasłonić ciało przed żywiołem oponenta. Lód dziurawił jego płaszcz i zbroję. Kiedy z powrotem odsłonił się, Toa Lodu zniknął. Nastała cisza. Steltianin postanowił raz jeszcze ją przerwać. - Walczyłem z Mrocznymi Łowcami, sługami Bractwa, szumowinami z każdego zakątka wszechświata. Nie uda ci się, Khertes. Złóż broń, a zakończymy to bez większego rozlewu krwi! – krzyknął. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Harven stał tak przez chwilę, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Właśnie wtedy Steltianin zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Przez ten cały czas, szczyt wzgórza był chroniony przed zamiecią przez moc żywiołu Khertesa, lecz zaczęła ta bariera zaczęła słabnąć. Z momentu na moment śnieg uderzył z całą siłą w twarz Harvena. Nie mógł nic zobaczyć w takich warunkach. Usłyszał tylko szybkie kroki zbliżające się w jego stronę. - Walczyłeś kiedyś z zamiecią? Steltianin usłyszał te słowa za sobą, po czym błyskawicznie odwrócił się. Nikogo jednak nie zobaczył. Po chwili mężczyzna został zasypany gradem ciosów z różnych kierunków, jednocześnie będąc walcząc z burzą śnieżną. Kolejne cięcia przebijały się przez kolczugę, powodując uszkodzenia w organach. Śnieg pod jego stopami przesiąkł już krwią, gdy Harven upadł na plecy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Po latach budowania całego przedsięwzięcia, wszystko miało się skończyć…? Jeszcze przez chwilę wyraźnie spoglądał w niebo. Zamieć ustąpiła, a przy nim stał Khertes. Obrócił rezolutnie protostalowym mieczem w dłoni. Harven chciał go błagać, lecz jedyne, co usłyszał Toa Lodu, było niewyraźne charknięcie. Bez wypowiedzenia słowa miecz runął w dół, przebijając warstwy Steltiańskiej zbroi. Zimna stal dotknęła serca. Toa Lodu wytarł ostrze szmatką, usuwając z niego krew, jakby było to zwykłe starcie z rahi. - Nie… Było jeszcze tyle do odkrycia… - wypowiedział Harven, gdy jego ciemna krew wsiąkała coraz głębiej, a kroki Khertesa znikały w białej ciszy szczytu. KONIEC Autor Ajson 17:49, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Ajsona